Symone's First Time Travel
by Blaqnessxchan
Summary: A young, part Saiyajin girl wants to relive the adventure her father had 22 years ago, traveling into the past. However, while making her trip, more awaits her than she bargain for. Go to my profile to see a picture of her.
1. Prologue

Five years after Mirai Trunks destroys the Androids and Cell of his time.

Note: _(Definition of the character, object or term (Identified by a small number after the word Ex: _word¹_))  
_  
Prologue-1. Audrey - The wife of Trunks; mother of Symone and Davion (Davion in Chapter 2).

BTW, I'm a novice in Japanese and it is bad, so don't start hating on me, for using the wrong terms and such. I'm learning.

* * *

Symone's First Time Travel

Prologue

"...And when he stopped in mid-air to gather up the energy to do Goku-san's signature move-- the Kamehameha-- I overpowered him and blasted at him before he knew what'd hit him. The power was so intense that every inch of his being was destroyed; not a trace of him was left for regeneration."

"Whoa!" the little five year old little girl said with excitement, as she listened to the story her father has been continuing to tell her every night.

"When I was certain that Cell was destroyed, I powered down. I looked up towards the sky. It was as blue as I've ever seen it." he smiled alittle, "As a matter of fact--" he looked closely into his child's eyes, "--as blue as yours."

She giggled, "Really?"

He nods, "Yeah. Very bright blue, like yours. It seemed like after finally putting an end to the nightmare that's haunted me all my life. Nature itself seemed happier... And not tainted with evil." Trunks said as he leaned up again, thinking about the day he restored peace on Earth, "I silently thanked my father, Gohan, and Goku-san for my success."

"That's great, Daddy!" his child said, "That makes you a hero!" she squeaked, crawling out from beneath her covers, "You saved the world!" she sat on her bed, sitting on her heels.

He smiles a bit, "Yeah, I did. But not everyone really knows that. Very few people."

"But Momma knows?"

He nods a bit, "Yep, and your grandmother. Also Chi Chi-san. Everyone closest to us."

"Cool! And now I know, too!" she said happily, "I wanna be a Super Saiya-jin, too!" she started punching in the air a few times with her fast reflex.

Trunks chuckles a bit, "I believe you can, but as I've told you, over and over, it's a lot of work. It takes a lot of energy, emotions..." looks down a bit, remember how he, himself became a Saiya-jin, "... and maybe even a sacrifice of someone or something most dearest to you."

She nods a bit, remembering her father telling her last month, in his story how he lost his mentor. She sighs a bit, "Hey, Dad?"

Looks up as his thoughts were broken, "Yes?"

Tilts her head a bit, "What happened afterwards? Did you ever see the other fighters in the other timeline again?"

Trunks shakes his head, "No... If I ever did that, it would complicate things more in that timeline. It was bad enough, with the Cell that came from another timeline to make a trip there; bringing the humanity closer to the brink of instinction worse than this timeline."

"I'll say." she agreed. She sighs again, "I wish I could travel through time. It sounds so much fun."

He shakes his head again, "No. I would never let you go through what I had to do. The fate of this world depended on me." he sighed and leaned on the back legs of the chair he sat in.

The girl pouts, "But I just want to meet the Earth's Special Forces. They sound like very incredible people."

He nods, "They were, in their own ways." He lands back on all four legs before getting up from the chair, "Enough of that, Sweetness. It's getting late." he helped her get back under the covers, then leans over and kiss her forehead lightly, "Good night."

She pouts again, "Da-a-d..." she whines, "I really want to meet them. Maybe they can make me strong, like they did for you."

He laughs a bit, and runs his fingers through her violet-color hair, she inherited from his genes, "Well... let's just say I'm not going to let you do such a thing anytime soon. Maybe years from now."

With the feeling of being encouraged, she looks at her father with excitement; her blue eyes swelled with joy, "Really?! How long from now?"

He tilts his head up, thinking about it, then looked at her again, "Maybe... um... ten years from now." he smirked at her.

Her expression quickly changes to a scowl, "Ten years?! Awww... _Da-a-a-a-a-d!!_" she pouts again, slumping into her covers with her arms crossed over her small chest firmly, "I can't wait _that_ long!" she said sternly.

He laughs again, "Well, you're gonna have to. Like it or not." he pats her head a bit, but she didn't even flinch, "Oh, come on... You have to understand the consequences. I really didn't have a choice in going, you know. It was to help this world. You can't just go there just for a vacation."

"Hmph."

"Ah... Symone... Don't be like that..." he sits on the edge of her bed, "I'm sure you'll understand someday. Plus, it takes a lot of responsibility to do such a thing like this. And maturity, but obviously, that's something you're not capable of right now."

She blinks then loosens up, "Maturity? So... if I act mature, you'll let me?"

"No. You can't just _act_ mature. You have to be mature enough to do this. And a lot of training. You have to prepare for a lot of things. I really think you can do it, just that, right now, you're too young. Your mother and I will both worry sick about you."

Symone sighs sadly, understanding what he means, "OK, Dad... I'll wait. I just hope you don't change your mind."

He smiles a bit, "No... I won't. I promise. OK? Cross my heart."

She nods and hugs him around his neck, "Thank you."

He hugs her back gently, then pulls away, "You better get some sleep, OK? You and I are going to train more intensed than before, and I want you to get a good night's sleep. OK?"

She nods wearily, "Yes sir. G'night."

"Good night, Sweetness."

Symone slides lower in between the sheets of her bed and turns on her side, with her back towards her father.

Trunks pulls the cover up over her shoulder and leaves the room quietly to let his only child slumber for the night.

Trunks shut the door quietly, leaving it open only an inch. And walked down the quiet hallway of his home. He reached the master bedroom he and his wife, Audrey, shared.

He quietly opened the door, knowing Audrey would already be asleep. He gets undressed for bed and quietly slides beneath the covers, but as his got into bed, Audrey stirs in her sleep, alittle, then wakes up.

She turns over in bed to look at him, "Alittle late tonight, aren't you?"

Trunks gets comfortable in bed, "Yeah... I finally finished telling her my story. She really enjoyed it."

"I bet she did." she chuckles a bit, "She's really encouraged in becoming stronger like her father."

He smiles a bit, "Not only that, but she wants to travel to the past like I did, for sure, to meet the others."

Audrey turns on her back and groans, "Not that again..."

"Yep." he nods, "But I told her ten years from now, I might let her. She kinda got mad about it, but she's okay with it, now."

"You're not serious..."

"What's wrong with that?" he sat up a bit, "I think it'll be okay if she did."

She shakes her head a bit, "Aw, Trunks. That's not good. You told me that yourself."

He sighs, "I know, but you should've seen the way she glown after I said it was okay."

Audrey yawns, "I still don't think it's a good idea." she turns over on her side, with her back facing Trunks.

Trunks lays on his side to lean against her and wrap an arm around her waist, "Come on... It'd be quite an adventure for her, you know? Just ten years from now. Besides, probably ten years from now, she may forget all about it. Three years if we're lucky."

"Mmhmm..." Audrey says wearily, "And if she doesn't?"

He chuckles quietly, with a bit of exhaustion in his voice, "I'll let her dreams come true."

"Good luck to you then, Trunks-kun."

He smiles a bit, "Thanks, Audrey..." he leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"I know you'll do anything to make Symone happy." she looks at him, "You usually do. She is such a daddy's girl."

He nods, "True..." he nuzzles her cheek, "I can't help it." he laughs a bit, "But that's because she almost reminds me of you... And that what makes me happy; both of you being happy."

Audrey smiles a little, "I've been happy since the day I met you."

He smiles back and press his lips against hers, then looks at her, "Same here."

She smiled again, a bit wider, "Good night, hon... I'm so tired..."

He nods, "Me too... Goodnight, Audrey." Trunks laid back down beside her pulling her a bit closer as he got comfortable to sleep.

* * *

Note:  
Prologue-1. Audrey - The wife of Trunks; mother of Symone and Davion (Davion in chapter two Chapter 2). 


	2. The Love of a Saiyajin Father

Note:  
1-1. music - DanDan (Remix) Originated from the opening theme of DraginBall GT in Japanese. (the song will be mentioned again later in the fanfic)

1-2. Mom's name - Symone takes after her mother's (Audrey) name as one of her nicknames.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Love of a Saiya-jin Father

(Ten years has passed...)

After Trunks stepped out of the new elevator, his mother installed to the Capsule Corp. HQ/Home, he headed straight to Symone's quarters.

It's been two years since Trunks and his children had moved in with his mother, after Audrey died of exhaustion. He, himself, isn't sure if he has gotten over the fact that he lost his wife three years ago. He has never put any thought into getting another lover. Maybe it's because he has a spiritual feeling that Audrey is still near, even if she's not presented in the flesh. He also remembered that it will be his and his late wife's 10th anniversary next week.

He sighed depressively. He felt alone again.

"...It's going to be Audrey and mine anniversary..." he thought to himself then sighs, "_... Time sure does fly, since Audrey's... not here..."_

He walks down the hall, _"A widower, maybe even capable of remarrying... But my children comes first..." _he smiled a little, _"And now, I have more responsibilty taking care of my two kids, with some of Mother's help."_

As he approached the door to his daughter's personal living area, almost like the one he had when he was living here as a teenager. He knocked on the door in respect of his daughter's privacy.

"Come in." he heard on the other side of the door, but almost mute.

"She must be in her room, getting packed up to go." he thought.

He opened the door. As usually, her living area was in a slight mess, from clothes to magazines and stuffed animals.

"I thought that girl would have picked up in here by now." he thought to himself, watching his step, making sure he doesn't step on anything fragile, making his way to Symone's bedroom. The door was slightly open, with music¹ playing quietly from either the radio or the CD player. He could also hear Symone humming to the song. He knocks on the frame of the door.

"Yes?" Symone respond from behind the closet door. She was tossing clothes over her shoulder to the edge of the bed, or at least tried to.

Trunks looked at the pile of clothes on the bed and floor. _(nervous sweatdrop)_ "Uh, Symone, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my fave outfit." she replied still throwing clothes over her shoulders.

"Maybe you should look in your living room." he suggested.

"Didn't you see the mess in there?" she asked him, still tossing clothes.

"Oh. I thought a tornado just hit." he said casually.

"Ha-ha." she said sarcastically, "I looked there... Ah, here it is!" she exclaimed. She came from behind the closet door to the full-length mirror, with the outfit in her arms. She ran her hand through her hair to pull the tuff of hair behind her ears and behind her shoulder to pressed the outfit against herself, "It looks like it could still fit me." she said to herself outloud.

Trunks arched an eyebrow, "This is what you've been doing all this time?" he sighs, "I told you to pack up yesterday."

Symone nods, "Yeah. I know, but I've been looking for this outfit for like, ever, and well, I didn't wanna leave without it." she walks to her opened suitcase, and laid it in delicately.

"I hope you packed the essentials like I've told you, Moné." Trunks told his teenage daughter.

She nods, "Yes, Dad."

"Cellphone; calling card; enough zennies; first-aid kit--"

"Tousan." she cut him off, "I got it. Don't worry, please." she closed her suitcase.

Trunks sighs, "I know, but this is very dangerous, you know? And the last thing I want is to lose you, Moné..."

She sighs exasperately, "Don't call me that."

"Call you what? 'Moné '?"

She sighs again, "Yes." then says sternly, "I don't like that name. Though, I don't mind Mom's name²." she picked up her suitcase and put it with her other lugages.

He smiles a bit, "You use to."

"That was then; this is now. Sounds too... Frenchy." she said, "Moné. Ugh."

Turning the suitcase upright, she pressed a small button on the handle. It poofed into a capsule. She picked it up, "Capsules-- One of the best inventions Great Grandpa Brief came up with." she said, while putting it in a case with the rest of her capsules Trunks has given her. She showed her father the capsules, "See?" she pointed at the capsules, "That is my handbag, which has my phone; calling cards; and extra zinnies, that I don't already have in my wallet. Don't get me wrong, I do have a few hundred zennies." pointed to the next one, "That one has the mini-fridge, just incase I get hungry or thirsty, before I reach my destination." she continued telling him about the capsules she has.

Trunks nods, "Okay... You have everything, plus more." he observed closely, then looked at Symone, "Symone?"

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, being concerned about his daughter's request.

"Tousan, don't start having second thoughts. I really, _really_ want to go. And if you really didn't want me to go, you and Grandma would have never bothered to work on it." she told him. "Dad, are you _that_ worried?"

His eyes blinked at the question, then he looked down alittle, "To be honest with you-- yeah. I'm very worried."

Symone sat the case down on the bed, then took her father's hand in her small ones, "Otousan," she started softly, "You worry too much. And I don't want you to get sick again." her grip tightened alittle, "Please, promise me, you won't start worrying after I'm gone."

He stared into her blue eyes. Symone's face features resembled his late wife, "I can't promise you that." he told her and slipped his hand out of her. His gaze never left her though, "Sit down for a sec." he nodded his head towards her bed and sat down.

Symone did as she was told, "What is it?"

"Remember when I told you the story of my past?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it was my favorite."

He smiled alittle at the comment, but his voice still had a serious tone, "Well, imagine how your grandmother felt when her only son; the only thing my father left behind to carry out his bloodline of the Saiya-jin race, was gone to another time dimension in hope of freeing the survivors of that hellish nightmare. My mother was worried sick about my being gone for over a few painful weeks."

"I understand, Tousan, but I'm not going to save the world or anything. I'm just going to meet the Z-Fighters." she said.

"No, you don't understand." he said then sighed. He was silent for a few seconds to put it in different terms, "What I'm saying is that it's not what you're doing that bothers me. It's how long. In any amount of given time, something bad can happen. You could travel and get stranded in the timeline. Or worse, you could run into danger and be outnumbered somehow. I mean, what would have happened when Cell killed me and it wasn't possible to wish me back with the Dragonball, if Goku-san would have not brought up the brilliant idea of getting Dende to become Earth's new guardian. What do you think would happen?"

"Grandma wouldn't know what happened to you, because she would have probably still be waited for you, or worse." she said quietly, now beginning to understand her father's thoughts and withdraws.

"Remember the time you ran away after that terrible arguement we had and you were gone for three days?" he asked her softly.

Her eyes widen, she couldn't forget; how could she? She was the one who made her father sick in the first place. Her bottom lip trembled alittle, she was trying to hold back tears, "Yes." she said even softer than Trunks. She barely heard herself, but she knew that Trunks knew how she felt about that day, so she was sure he heard her. Especially since Saiya-jins have an acute hearing. She looked down so her dad would not see her emotions, which she thought of was shameful. They haven't spoke of this in a long time, "Tousan.. Please... Let's not talk about this."

He placed a hand on her small bare shoulder, she was wearing her favorite magenta colored spaghetti-strap top with black shorts and the black strapped boots to match, "I'm only trying to make a point."

"I know." she said quietly in a quivering voice.

"You were only gone for over seventy hours. In that amount of time, all that worrying took its toll on me and made me sick. The scariest part about it was that even after looking for you, I had no idea where you were at. Or if you were okay. Even after arguing with you, I worried about you."

Still with her head down, "Is there ever a time when you don't worry about me?"

Trunks smiled alittle, "Only if I know you're happy."

"Geez, no wonder adults always get gray hair." she said with a smile, but still didn't raise her head.

"Do you know where I'm going with this?" he said with some serious concern for his daughter's welfare.

"Yes sir."

"If anything happens to you, then I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself." he exhaled. He lifted his daughter's chin to look into her eyes, "Do you know how much you mean to me?" he asked her in his softest tone, "I just want you to be happy. And if you're going to take this trip, please promise me you'll stay out of trouble and return home, safe and sound."

Symone looked deeply into his eyes, _"This man is really worried."_ she thought to herself, "I promise."

Trunks smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'll tried not to worry too much, then." he said and got up, "But to start off with, the reason why I came here was to let you know your grandmother has the time machine coordinates laid out for you to study over on the computer system. She already put it into it memory bank, so you should be okay."

"Okay." she nodded.

"I'll let you continue on packing. Your brother and grandmother is in the backyard waiting. I'll let them know you're almost done."

She nods alittle, _"Now I wonder... Is it really a good idea for me to go? No telling what will happen on that trip. And it save Dad's worrying..."_

Before Trunks reached her bedroom door, he looked back at her for a second. She was putting her lugages into its capsules, But she seemed a bit discouraged now.

"Symone?"

She looked up at him.

"Now that you have the opportunity to travel to the other timeline now, I'm gonna support you all the way. Okay, kiddo?" he smiled a bit, "After all, I got you this far."

She smiled alittle, "I appreciate it a lot, Tousan. Arigatou."

He smiles back, "Anytime, Sweetness."

* * *

Note:  
1-1. music - DanDan (Remix) Originated from the opening theme of DraginBall GT in Japanese. (the song will be mentioned again later in the fanfic) 

1-2. Mom's name - Symone takes after her mother's (Audrey) name as one of her nicknames.


	3. Right Time Wrong Timeline

2-1. Volvanian - The race Audrey is; of Volvania (a planet).

2-2. Dimensional Telecommunicator - Something Trunks invented to communicate with from one dimension to another. (Mentioned in later chapters)

* * *

Chapter 2

Right Time; Wrong Timeline

"It's about time, Madam Slowpoke." Davion, Symone's baby brother said. He and Bulma, along with Trunks were waiting for Symone, in the backyard, to finish her packing. She had a handbag over her right shoulder.

"Ha-ha... Very funny, twerp..." she said, approaching them, "One good thing coming out of this, is getting away from you."

Davion scowls, "One good thing about you going, is a better place without you being here." he retorted.

Symone growls _(angry vein)_, "Maybe it'd be a better place if you weren't here! I was here before you, you little--!"

"Okay, you two!" Trunks cut in, "Today is Symone's departure, don't you two think that it's alittle more important to make sure Symone gets to her destination safely, than you two bickering about non-sense?"

Both kids look away from one another.

Trunks sighs exasperately, and cross his arms over his chest, "Okay, you two. Either make up, or no one's going anywhere."

Symone gasp then whines, "_Da-a-a-a-d!!!_"

Davion grumbles.

"Take it or leave it, Symone..." Trunks said to her.

She sighs deeply, "Sorry, Davion." she says, not too sincerely.

"Hmph." he replies.

Bulma nudges Davion, "Apologize, Davion."

He rolls his eyes, "I'm sorry too, Symone, Dad."

Trunks nods a bit, "It's alright..." then he thinks to himself, _"I guess that'll have to do."_

Symone looks around, "So... um, where's the time machine?"

Bulma reached into her pocket and holds out the capsule, "Right here." she clicked it and throws it to the ground. Smoke explodes into the air, and appeared, the enormous machine Symone's grandmother built-- the Time Machine.

Symone walks up to the machine, "Man, it's huge..." she said in awe.

Trunks walks up beside her and puts a hand on her shoulder, "So, Symone... you ready to make the trip?"

She nods, not taking her eyes off the machine, "Oh yeah..." she looks at her father, "This is the exact machine you used, Dad?"

He nods, "Yep. Pretty much. A few replaced wires and recalibrated, but just about the same in its outer-shell."

Davion takes a few steps forward, "Cool."

Trunks smiles a bit, "I know. Isn't she a beaut? All thanks to your grandmother."

Bulma laughed a bit, "Why thank you, Trunks."

"It looks great, Obaasan." said Davion.

"Yeah..." Symone agreed. She levitated to the nearest top and pressed a button to open the canopy.

The machine hummed quietly and slowly opened.

Symone looked in, fascinated by it numerous consoles.

Davion floated towards his sister, to peek over her shoulder, "Man... Even the inside looks so... complicated. So high-tech." he said, "I wish I could go. Dad, why can't I just go with Symone?"

"Well... for one thing, you two don't get along too well." he said, "This is also something like a vacation for your sister. She needs alittle time away from us, you know?"

Davin scowls a bit and looks away, "But why woud she need a vacation? How about boot camp? I mean, wasn't it she who threw her stupid temper tantrums and got into trouble and-- ow!"

Symone nudged him hard in the stomach, "Davion, shut up!" she sneered at him.

"Symone!" Trunks and Bulma said in unison.

The two adults exchanged looks, then Trunks sighed and spoke up, "Davion, she may've had her bad moments, but still, at a young age for herself, she did take care of you when neither your grandmother or I could be there for you, with managing Capsule Corp. I didn't really want to pay people to raise you. Plus, she paid her debt, you know... When I became ill with that dreadful heart virus that kept me bedridden for nearly a month." he stated, "So, this is sort of a reward for her. Besides, what Symone went through, heaven forbids if it happens again, it's quite normal. Even for an Earthling, Volvanian¹, and Saiya-jin. It's all about being a teenager."

Davion sighs, "I hope I don't go through that..."

"You will. Even your father had his moments when he was Symone's age. Actually, a bit older, I believe." Bulma says to him, "When he was so determine to fight fight those androids."

Trunks rubs the back of his neck in a bit of embarrassment, "Yea... Um, afraid she's right, Davion."

Davion mumbles beneath his breath, as he floats down to the ground, "I can't believe I'm related to these people..."

Trunks walked towards the machine. He saw where his mother had written 'Hope!'. He ran his fingers over the large number '1', "This brings back some good memories." he said to himself, _"And some bad ones."_ he thought back when Piccolo told him, Krillin, Tien, and Vegeta about how the Cell of the future stole the lives of innocence as well as the Trunks in that timeline and his time machine.

Symone floated back down to the ground, "Hey, Dad?"

He blinks as his thoughts are interrupted by his daughter's voice. He turns his head alittle, "Yes?"

"Um... I was wondering... well... How do I make my entrance when I get to the other timeline?" she asked him.

"Well, that depends where the time machine takes you; what region of the earth you may land on. And most importantly, the time. I can't really answer that with a straight answer, Symone. But I can say is that where ever you're land at the closest, you go to, OK? If you're somewhere near Capsule Corporation, then go there. If somewhere near Mount Paotzu, then you can go there. Or maybe even Master Roshi's Island, if you're lucky. Understand? It's all up to you, really. I reccommend Capsule Corp., to see the alternative version of your grandmother, since she's the only one who knows of you."

She nods a bit, "Oh. OK. I'll just have to go with the flow."

"That's about it." he said, just then remember, "Oh yeah, Symone, before you go, I wanted to give you something that will help you on your trip." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule, with a yellow label on it, with number '70'. He took her hand and placed it in her palm.

She stared at it, recognizing the number, "This... looks like the--"

"...The capsule house you stoled from me."

"Yeah..." she said quietly.

"It's yours. I fixed it up just for you." he told her.

She looks at him, surprised, "Really..? Th-thanks, Otousan." she stammered alittle, _"How did he know I stoled it..?"_

He smiles a bit, "You're welcome, Sweetness."

"I really appreciate it." she chuckles, "Wow, my very own capsule house. I always wanted one of these." then smiled.

"And one more thing-- I want to take a look at your cellphone. Do you have it on you?"

Symone blinks once, "Yeah." she said, and looks into her handbag and puts the capsule in her bag, then gets her small cellphone out. She hands it to him.

He takes it, then takes out an object, that appears to look like a pocket knife, but when he opens it, many smaller tools appear. Tools for more microscopic tasks. He opens up the back of Symone's phone. He began to work with it.

Davion walked up to see what his father is doing to his sister's phone, "Hey, Dad, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm fixing the phone up so its power would be alittle more powerful and different than most phones. Other than the time machine itself, making this trip, Symone will be travelling through this magnetic storm. You know any element magnetic can interfere with electricity, right? I'm making so it won't malfunction anythng as delicate as Symone's cellphone." he replied without looking up from his task, "And, so that she communicate with us while in the other timeline."

"Cool!" Davion said, "You can really do that, Dad?"

He smirks, "Well, of course. If your grandmother can build a time machine, this is really child's play. I did learn a few things from her, you know. Or have you forgotten about the Dimensional Telecommunicator²?"

"Kind, yeah..." he replied, _"Especially since you haven't used it since I was born."_ Davion thought to himself,"I see now, though. Do you think I can learn a few things myself?" Davion asked interest, "I want to be a whiz at this like you and Symone. Hopefully just as great as Great Grandpa Brief, even."

"Well, of course. It flows in your blood to learn about the technology world just like the blood of Saiya-jin and Volvanian¹." Bulma answered.

Trunks fixed the back of the phone and hands it back, "There you go, kiddo. Like I said, what I did to the phone should make it withstand the magnetic storm you'll have to go through. If you have any other small electronic gadgets like a that, might as well let me fix it up."

Symone shakes her head, "No. The cellphone is just about it. Everything else is in its capsule."

He nods, "OK. Well... if that's about it, you should get going."

She nods a bit, "Yes, sir." feeling alittle homesick already, "Well..." she clears her throat, "I'm going to miss all of you. Even you, Davion."

He smirks a bit, "Are you just saying that, Sis?"

She shakes her head a bit, then smile alittle, "Nah... I really mean it. You may be a royal pain, but you're my brother. And that's how little brothers are, I guess."

"Even if you can be annoying, yourself, Symone." he said, still smirking, "Good-bye, Onee-san."

She walked up to him and gave him hug, "Good-bye, Otouto-chan."

Trunks smiles a bit, _"Strange how those two can get along just as easy as bickering."_

She raised up, "Have fun while I'm gone."

He chuckes a bit, "I plan to."

She smiles and shakes her head a bit, "Same here." then she approaches her grandmother, "Bye, Obaasan." she hugged her tightly, "I know I'll see the alternate version of you in the other timeline, but I'll still miss you."

Bulma hugs her granddaughter back, "Aw, Symone, I'll miss you too, Sweetheart."

She pulls away from her, and smiled a bit, "Hope you be okay while I'm gone."

Bulma chuckles, "I'll be fine. You just behave while you're gone."

She nods, "Yes, ma'am."

"Hey, Symone?" Davion called.

She turns to him.

"Will you tell the Z-Fighters about me?"

She laughs a bit, "Well, of course. Once I'm use to everyone there, I will tell the people about you."

He smiles, "OK."

Symone finally turns to her father, "Well, old man, I'll be seein' you." she smiled a bit.

Trunks smiles back, still looking half his age, "Yeah. I hope you have a safe trip to your destination, Symone."

She nods, "I hope so too, Otousan." she walks up to him and hugs him, "Love you, Dad."

He hugs her back, but very unwilling to let her go, "Love you too, Symone. If you need anything at all, and I mean, _anything_, just call me. OK? All you have to do is dial our home number, with its area code."

She nods, still holding on to him, "Yes, sir."

With much difficulties, he finally let her go, "We'll be seeing you, Symone. Again, have a safe trip."

Symone nods, and levitate to the top and gets into the machine, "I will."

She sat in the only seat inside: the pilot's seat, "Now, let's see." she said to herself, as she studied the consoles. She turned on it's main switch, which a computer screen blink on. It had information about different timelines. Four of them. Symone noticed it, "Hey, Dad. What timeline is this info for?" she point at it.

He levitated to see what she meant, "That's the info for the same timeline you're going to. Except it's two years before I was born." he told her, "In other words, you'll probably wind up witnessing the teenage version of myself defeating Frieza, or talking to Goku-san."

"I don't think you would want to do that, Symone." Bulma said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Davion puts in, "That means Symone would meet Dad when he was a teenager."

"That wouldn't make a difference. I'm going to meet him as a teenager in the timeline I'm suppose to be going anyways." Symone told Davion, "The only difference may be his personality."

"Yeah." Trunks agreed. He reached inside the capsule and moved the selective highlighter to its accurate destination on the screen, "This is the info you may want to use." he showed her. It had the year, district's area number and coded: Timeline C. "And don't worry about trying learn the coordinates to get back home. Its already in the computer's program. All you have to do is type in the codename: Timeline B.

"Is there a codename: Timeline A?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas. I want you to go to the timeline you're suppose to go to." he told her.

"Okay."

Moments later, the machine started up.

"Davion, back up alittle bit. Want to be at a safe distant when Symone lifts off." Trunks told his son.

Davion did what he was told.

The machine lifted off the ground. It went higher, and higher towards the sky. Soon, Symone waved once again, good-bye to her family, then the machine disappeared.

Trunks continued to look at the sky, "It looks like she's in for an adventure." he said to himself, "Love ya, kid." he said softly.

Bulma pats his shoulder, "So, how does it feel to know that your only daughter is traveling to another time dimension?" she asked him.

"Something tells me that she's going to be okay. But I'm still worried." he said.

"It's all apart of parenthood." she said with a smile.

"Dad, how long would it take for her to get there?" Davion asked him.

"A day or two."

------  
------------------  
------

Symone looked outside the canopy-- it's view was dark and light was flashing at every direction, "Well, Dad did say the view would look like you're going through a thunderstorm." she said to herself, _"But what did say this type of weather was?"_ she thought to herself, leaning her elbows against the controls. 

An alarm began to blare. She looked at the computer screen. The highlighter for selecting a destination began to move randomly, from the pressure after she leaned against it, "Oh, no." she said and began to panic, "Now what's going to happen?"

The highlighter finally stopped. Symone looked at the info, "784-1170 Codename: Timeline A?" she thought about it, "When and where in the timeline will I arrive at?" she said in a panicking manner.

The machine began to have a few turbulence, then it threw Symone out of her seat. She fell back and hit the back of her head on the metal surface, and knocked her unconscious.

Symone opened her eyes, then moaned from the numb pain. She found herself tangled in her own extremely long hair and uncomfortably on the floor of the machine. With much effort, she managed to get herself on her feet. She looked outside the canopy. It was nighttime, and it looked like she landed somewhere in the countryside, "Great, now where the hell am I?" she opened the canopy. She leaped out and looked around, "Dad, you just had to jinx me, didn't you..?"

She put the time machine in its capsule and began to walk around, "I'm stranded in a forest and no civilization for miles." she said, then she began to concentrate on sensing any lifeform, "Or is there..?"

She looked ahead, _"I can feel a lifeform... No two of them."_ she smiled, "It looks like I'm not the only one camping out here." she comtinued to walk, to the direction of the energy she is feeling.

After ten minutes, the acres of trees began to grow thin and a wide plain came into view, along with the half moon, "Damn it, I wish there was a road around..." she stopped in her track. _What is that?_ she thought to herself. A few yards away, there was something lurking in the shadows among the trees.

Symone continued to stare, until she saw something a few yards farther from this stalker. "Who is that?" she asked herself in a quiet voice. A person, but not quite sure, had its back turned. An explosion was heard, and as soon as the cloud of smoke disappeared, a tall machine stood before that person.

Symone gasped, "The Time Machine!" she exclaimed in a whisper, "That means that person is Dad!"

The mysterious being finally came into view. The person turns around. Symone's eyes grew wide, _"It is Dad!"_ she thought to herself, clenching her fist with excitement. "And he doesn't even look much different as I see him as my father!" she said to herself.

Trunks grind his teeth and reached for the sword. He pulled it out of his sheath as fast as he could and charge the being armed with his sword in front of him.

The being pulled out his tail and grabbed Trunks by the neck and began to strangle him.

Symone began to panic, _"I don't even belong here! Should I interfere?"_ she thought with a panicking feeling.

The creature dropped him and darted his tail into Trunks' torso.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Symone yelled out of anger.

The creature turned its head and looked at Symone with its pupils so narrow like a serpant.

"STOP IT, NOW!!" she yelled at it.

It pulled it's tail out of him, which seemed to have got him in his chest. It began to walk towards Symone, slowly taking a step at a time.

Symone began to walk towards him, though, deep inside she's scared for this young man's life.

The creature approached her, it stopped a few yards away, "Hmm, it seems that you want to join me for dinner as well." it said in its raspy voice, "Is he your boyfriend or something? 'Cause if he is, I can set reservations for two."

* * *

2-1. Volvanian - The race Audrey is; of Volvania(a planet). 

2-2. Dimensional Telecommunicator - Something Trunks invented to communicate with from one dimension to another. (Mentioned in later chapters)


	4. A Weird Aquaintance

Chapter 3

A Weird Acquaintance

The green skinned, and very tall creature stared up and down at Symone. And took another step forward.

Symone grind her teeth, _"Now I remember-- the Cell."_ then she smiled, "No. You won't be having any flesh to feed off of." she said to him and stood in her fighting posture. "'Cause at this moment, you're not gonna live another 5 minz of your life."

He chuckled hoarsely, "Is that a threat? A little girl like you? You talk big." it said a stood silent for a moment, "You don't stand a chance... Especially when you're by youself."

Symone stood her position and growled, _"He's up to something."_ she thought to herdelf, _"I can feel it."_

Without warning, Cell darted his tail at her. Symone leapt to the side, landing on one knee and hand. But right when she looked at the direction his tail went, she saw it coming for her again. She leaned back low to ground, before his tail hit her.

Cell withdrawled quickly, then chuckled sinisterly, "For an Earthling, you move pretty quick."

Symone began to get up.

Cell darted his tail at her again, but this time, Symone quickly jumped in the air, dodging the dangerous end, just in time. Using partial of her engery, while in the air, she charged at Cell with a powerful kick.

Finally sensing his enemy in the air, Cell looked up just in time to see Symone's boot in his face, sending him sliding across the grass.

She landed and began to walk towards him.

He got up, "Who are you, you brat?!" he demanded.

"That is none of your business." she looked at him, then smiled, "I'll tell you this: you don't stand a chance against me." she told him.

He got up quickly. Looking at her, with anger, _"I can't believe this girl had a lot of power in that one kick."_ he thought, _"This is unbelieveable! The computers inidcate that there's no other being stronger than Goku!"_

"You look scared." Symone said, breaking his thoughts, "You must've been sensing my power level to compare it to your own." she smirked, "Well, there's one thing I learned from my father that's very useful for an experienced fighter. And that's fooling the enemy by concealing your energy."

"Your father must have taught you well. But I guess he never told you that there might be other enemies out there that can probably do the same." Cell replied and blasted at Symone with a Kamehameha.

Symone stood there. Once it came at her, she used her left arm and bat it into the air. It let out an explosion miles away. Then in her top speed, she launched at him and punched him rapidly in the face and stomach. Then kicked him straight in the stomach.

He flew backwards into the ground and hit a tree, breaking it in two.

_"It's best to finish him, than take my time."_ she thought, remembering that's how her father killed Frieza-- no hesitation. She held her hands out toward him, and pressed her forefingers and thumb tips against each other. She began gathered some energy.

The Cell looked up, and saw her gathering energy. He got up, "Oh, no you don't!" he called her out, but before he could do anything, his body began to stiffen and he couldn't move, "What the--!" he tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't bulge. He had lost control of his body.

Symone grinned, "You like? 'Cause that's my energy, invisibly holding you in place." her energy grew, "I'll make it visible for you." a flare slowly appeared around her body, the aura of her powers, and it shot straight towards the Cell, surrounding him. She put her hands down, "Better?"

The Cell was struggling to get loose, squirming in the energy that disabled him to move, "You arrogant bitch!" he yelled.

Symone put one hand up, this time gathering energy powerful enough to destroy this ruthless and hellish creature. She remembered that Trunks said: _(Trunks' voice)_ "_...In order for this monster to be destroyed for sure, every particle of his being had to be destroyed, or he'll regenerate himself..._" She blasted at him.

His shriek of fear drained in the sound of the explosion, from Symone attack. She walked to where the ground was disturbed. Looking around for any sign of the hideous creature. A sigh of relief, "Nothing." she smiled, proud of her success, "I did it!" she chortled to herself. Then she just remembered, "Dad!" she ran towards him.

The wound didn't looked too deep. But he was still badly hurt. Symone saw, _"Good, he's still alive."_ she looked around, "I guess I should set camp here." she said to herself. Then she remembered the Time Machine Trunks had set up, "I better put it in its capsule." she walked towards it and searched for the button on the outside. "There." she saw it and pressed it. It puffed into it's capsule.

She looked at Trunks, _"So, that's what Dad looked like as a teenager."_ she thought, knowing this was the first time she has seen her father in this stage. Bulma never had any pictures of Trunks as a teenager. Only as a kid and an adult. Symone walked closer, _"He look so handsome."_ she thought, as she stared at his face, then realized what she thought, "Wow." she blinked, "I wonder why it took me till just now to notice how handsome Dad is." she blinked confused again, "Oh, what am I thinking?!" she groans.

------  
------------------  
------

The first thing he saw was the ceiling.

Trunks opened his eyes and blinked, "Where am I?" he asked himself. He tried to sit up, but pain struck in his chest very sharply. The bandage tighten around his masculine chest. He groaned in pain, then laid back down. He turned his head and let his eyes wander the place.

A bedroom with a table in the middle, with two chair pulled in front of it. A desk on the left side with a computer on it. He noticed his sword was in its sheath, leaning against the wall next to the desk. Along with his tanktop, jacket and boots in a pile.

_"Who owns this place?"_ he wondered. He saw a vanity on the opposite side of the desk. It was well organized, with beauty products, such as perfumes and hair care products. "_A woman lives here."_ he presumed.

He smelled something delicious. He sniffed the air, then exhaled, "Whoever she is, she sure knows how to cook." he said quietly, then closed his eyes.

A moment later, the bedroom door opened.

He opened his eyes and turned is head. Symone was dressed in a gray tanktop that had the Capsule Corporation logo in the middle, and a pair of black shorts that hugged her thighs smoothly. She also had her hair pulled up into two pigtails on both sides in knots. She was carrying a tray with a bowl that had steam coming from the top. The smell of chicken broth filled the room.

He realized he's been staring at her figure, when he finally catches her eyes. He blushes alittle.

Symone smiled alittle, "I'm glad you're awake." she said and sat the tray down on the table , "I was afraid that you wouldn't come around." she pulled up a chair near the bed and sat in it.

"Thank you." Trunks said, "You saved my life." he turned his head looked at the ceiling.

"It was nothing." she said, then smiled alittle.

"I would of bled to death if it wasn't for you. I'm grateful." he said, then it came to him, "Was it you who shouted out at that hideous creature?" he asked looking at her, "I recall hearing someone shout out, and after it stabbed me... It withdrew it's tail."

She looked down, "Yes."

"So, what happened to it?" he said, all of a sudden curious about how she managed to escape the monster without any injuries.

She sighed, "I can't exactly say, yet."

He looked at her suspiciously, "O.K., but can I at least get your name?"

She looked at him, "Symone. And you are?"

"Trunks."

_"Yeah, like I didn't know that."_ she thought sarcastically, "Nice to meet you."

"So, are you the only person here?"

"Yes. I'm just staying here, in my capsule house for a day or so." she answered, "And may I ask what you were doing out here in the open?"

"Sorry to throw your words back at you, but I can't tell you that."

"Fair enough." she said, politely. Symone looked at the tray that was on the wood polished table, "I made some broth for you. I mean, since it's kinda cool tonight, and I think with an injury like yours, you wouldn't want to eat any solids for a couple of days."

"I would like to, but it's painful for me to try and sit up." he told her.

Symone slid out of her seat to the side of the bed, "If you put your arm around my shoulder, I can help you sit up without you putting much pressure on your chest and arm." she offered.

"Okay." he took the offer and placed his arm around her shoulder. She put her around his shoulder, and sat him up properly.

She got up on her feet, and walked to where the tray was. She came to him with the bowl. And with a smile, she offered him the broth, "Here."

He smiled back, "Thank you." he took the bowl and began to drink the liquid. After a few sips, he looked at her, "You must be a real chief, because this taste very good."

Symone smiled at his comment, "Thank you."

While he finished the chicken broth, Symone watched him, _"He's not that much different from Dad. So far, seems to like the same food."_ she thought while she had her chin prompted on the back of hand, with her elbow resting on one knee.

Trunks pulled the bowl away from his lips, and he looked at Symone, "Thank you. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Don't mention it." Symone said with a sweet smile.

"But may I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can I have another helping? This broth and spice taste great."

She chuckled alittle, "Yes, of course." she took his bowl and left the room, then smiled alittle _"Now I know he likes the same food as Dad."_

He watched as the door closed behind her, "What a nice girl... And kinda cute, too." he said to himself, _"I wonder if she's old enough for me?"_ he thought, but he pushed that thought aside. He, instead observed the surrounding of his new friend's room. The room didn't have too much stuff, just a few stuffed animals in every corner, and also one pink polyester teddy bear sitting behind one of the speakers of her computer, "For one thing-- the girl love teddy bears." he said to himself. Then something hanging on the wall behind him caught his eyes, a portrait of a little girl, at the age of four or five maybe, in a sky-blue overall-style dress with a white long-sleeve t-shirt on and a dark bluish-gray background.

The little girl resembled Symone.

The door opened, and Symone came in carrying two bowls. She sat one on the table and gave the other one to Trunks, "I hope you don't mind I eat with you this time." Symone said, pulling the chair around to the other side of the table to face him while eating at the table.

"Not at all." he answered and began drinked his broth.

Symone began to eat hers with chopsticks, "Can you tell me alittle about yourself?" she asked him.

"There isn't much to say about myself." he told her, "Other than the fact that I'm living with my mother, at Capsule Corporation."

"Are you related to Dr. Brief in any way?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I'm his grandson."

"Oh. I guess as soon as the androids are taken care of and Capsule Corp. starts up in business again, you'll be CEO, maybe?"

Trunks looked at her, "The Androids were taken care of two weeks ago." he replied, "You didn't know that?"

She gave him a look of surprise, "They were?"

"Yeah. It may take a while, but the people around the Earth are slowly getting their lives on track." he told her and drank his broth again.

Symone looked down, smiling, _"It looks like Dad destroyed the androids here."_ she thought, _"But why would he try and use the Time Machine again?"_

She ate a piece of carrot from her soup, "Do you know who killed the androids?" she asked him.

He seemed to tense up alittle after she asked him, "No." he replied, almost immediately.

She eyed him long enough for him to notice.

"I don't! Really!" he convinced.

"I didn't say you knew." she said, then smiled, "You're the kind of person who doesn't lie about things because you're a terrible liar. You do know, don't you?"

"You can see that in me?

She nodded, "You're too descent, charming, and loyal."

He smiled alittle, "Looks aren't everything; It can be deceiving."

"Are you and your looks deceiving me now?"

"Maybe." he answered and dranked his broth.

"Tell me how you can be deceitful?"

"I don't think so."

"It was you who killed the androids, wasn't it?"

"No." he answered quickly.

"You're doing it again." she said, purposely making him nervous.

_"Man, she's good."_ he thought to himself, "Are you some kind of psychologist?" he asked humorously.

She dranked her soup, "No. But you did destroy the androids." she stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"When I was bandaging your wound, I noticed your wound was kinda deep for any human to survive. And I think if anyone was in your position, they'd be dead by now, instead of drinking broth with a young girl. Anyone that strong enough to live, must have a great deal of energy within himself."

"That doesn't explain much."

"Anyone can live with a bullet in their chest." she ate alittle more, "Have you ever heard sayin' 'It's not the bullet that kills you---It's the size of the hole' ?"

"Okay. I see what you're saying." he replied, "Nice metaphor. So I lived through this fatal injury. Lucky me."

"I guess I should tell you something pretty interesting."

"What?"

"The vehicle you had."

His expression became somewhat alert, "Where is it?"

"In its capsule." she answered, and ate alittle more, then pointed on the desk behind her.

He looked at the direction her finger was pointing and saw the capsule on the edge of the desk.

"What an interesting piece of machinery you got there." she said, "Will you believe me if I told you I know what it is?"

His eyes widen alittle, "Impossible."

"Sorry, dude, but anything's possible." she said, them smirked, "My dad told me that a long time ago."

Trunks was silence for a moment, then he looked at her, "What is it?"

She looked up from her bowl, "What is what?"

"My vehicle."

"Oh, that dealy... I'm not going to say."

"What?!" he exclaimed. He managed to settle down his heartbeat, "Are you just saying that?"

"Saying what?"

"You know what." he said, growing impatient.

"The vehicle? Yeah, I know what it is. But I'm not saying till you admit to me that you're the person who defeated the androids." she told him, "And I'll maybe even tell you how I know."

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "You're blackmailing me?"

"Uh-huh."

He sighed, "I don't believe this." he said quietly and placed the empty bowl in the chair Symone was sitting in the first time he saw her. He looked at the portrait he saw earlier, "Is that a portrait of you?"

Symone nodded, not wanting to talk with her mouth full of noodles. She swallows, "Yeah. That's me, when I was five." she answered, then smiled alittle, "It was a birthday present for my mother, from my father. He hired someone to do the painting and I did the modeling."

"That was nice of your father." he said, "But why is it in your capsule house?"

Symone looked down, and her smile slowly faded into a small frown, "My mother died three years ago. She left the portrait to me. It was apart of her will."

"Oh." he said quietly, "Sorry to hear about your lost."

"Don't worry about it." she looked up at him, and forced a smile, "I've gotten over it." she said but still had alittle sadness in her voice, "It was my dad's lost. He's barely over it." she told him, then gasped, "Oh, no. I can't believe I've almost forgotten."

"What?"

She looked at him for a hesitant moment, "My folks anniversary is next week."

"Is that a problem?"

She began to panic, _"Oh, boy. I should've not said anything."_ she chuckled nervously, "No. Just alittle worried. But it's okay."

He noticed her strange behavior, but decided that he'll dismiss it, "Okay." he said, _"She's hiding something."_

A half an hour passed after Symone cleared the dishes off the table and cleaned the kitchen. She came back into the room. Trunks was half awake after she walked into her room. He opened his eyes sleepily as she began to go through her dresser drawers.

"Where the hell is it?" she said to herself.

"What's up?" he asked wearily.

She almost jumped at the sound of his voice, especially since she usually doesn't swear in the present of her father, then calmed down, _"Damn it, I keep forgetting that he's not my dimensional father."_

He noticed her reaction, "Sorry if I startled you."

She chuckled alittle, "That's okay. I'm use to being by myself. This capsule house reminds me of my quadrant." she said and started to go through her drawers again. She pulled out her pajamas, _"I hope he bought that excuse."_

"What time is it?" he asked her.

"One o' clock in the mornin'."

"Have I been sleep long?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you always up this late?"

"Yeah."

"Hn. You don't look like it."

"What do you mean?"

He stared at her face, and slightly blushed, "Most female night crows don't look as pretty as you."

Symone blushed, "Uh, thanks." she said nervously, "Well, you said it. It's getting late. And since you got the only bed in this house, I'm sleeping on the sofa." she said and walked towards the bathroom.

After a fifteen minutes, she walkd out wearing her two piece black and white polka dotted pajamas.

Trunks opened his eyes again, "You're still up?"

"I just came out of the bathroom."

"Oh."

Symone went to the corner of her room and picked up a small black teddy bear.

Trunks arched an eyebrow, "Are you going to sleep with that?" he asked almost chuckling.

She scowled alittle, "Yes. There's nothing wrong with that." she said and walked towards the door, "I'll be right back to get you a blanket." and with that, she walked out of the room.

He shook his head alittle, "What a strange girl." he said quietly.

"I heard that!" she said, outside the door.

He jerkd his head up at the sound of her voice.

She came back a minute later, "I'm not strange, just bein' myself." she said and place the blanket on the bed.

"I would've never thought that you would have an acute hearing." he said, "I guess I owe you an apology."

She smiled alittle, "Forget it. I'll let ya off this time." she said and began to walk towards the door leading to the hallway, "If you need anything, just holla. And if you happen to wake up before me, which I guarantee you may do, you can wake me. I'll be descent." she turned the lights off, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Slowly Revealing the Truth

Chapter 4

Slowly Revealing the Truth

Trunks slowly opened the door and peeked through it's crack. He saw the short hallway led to the living room.

He walked out, to see if the girl was up yet. It was 8:00 in the morning and the sun was shining through the windows in the living room. He can hear Symone breathing quietly.

She was laying on the sofa, like she said, under a knitted blanket that almost covered her face completely as she laid on her side, facing him. She had her teddy bear under her arm in the blanket.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, "Symone." he called quietly.

No response.

He shook her alittle harder, "Symone, it's time to wake up." he said to her.

She moans softly, then the blanket fell from her face. She rubbed her eyes alittle and looked at him. She yawned and sat up, "Good mo'nin'." she greeted wearily and with a slight rasp in her tired, dry voice, "I told you, you would probably wake up before I do." she stretch her arms above her head.

"It's eight o'clock."

She frozed and looked at him, "You're joking, right?"

Trunks shook his head, "Nope."

"Man, wake me up in two hours." and with that, laid back down, pulling the covers over her head.

"But, Symone, I'm already awake. What am I going to do in the meantime?" he asked her.

"Do what you like. I don't care." she said under the blanket. Then she pulled the blanket back, "Or better yet, you can admit to me, that you destroyed the androids."

He sighed, "Not this again.. If I told you who destroyed the androids, will you tell me if you know what kind of vehicle I have in possession?"

"Yeah. I think you have every right to know. But after I tell you, I guarantee you that you will ask more questions." she sat up again, "I think I'm awake now. So, once I get up, bathe, dress, and I'll cook us some breakfast. And redo your bandage. Sounds okay?"

"Yes."

She got up, and took the blanket and teddy bear into her room.

He chuckled under his breath, _"She looks kinda unusual with that teddy bear under her arm."_ he thought as he looked after her before she closed the door with her hips, "_Almost like a child."_

_------  
------------------  
------_

After they ate breakfast, Symone sat in the living room with Trunks, unbandaging his wound to change into clean bandages.

"This may hurt for a while." she warned him, "You see, since your wound was an inch deep, I had to pack it with 4x4 gauges, so it'll heal okay, without an infection." she told him, while undoing the tape, "Thank goodness you weren't injured bad enough to what I could not handle. Nothing vital was injured. To my surprise, not even your lungs. Well, maybe pressured, but not punctured." she told him, _"Which is kinda strange..."_

Trunks was trying to sit still as much as possible, without flinching whenever the bandage loosened around the wound, "It feel sore." he said, slightly flinching.

"Sorry about that, but it's going to be like that for a month or two."

He looked down, "I doubt it."

She stopped, "What was that?"

"I doubt it will last that long." he repeated.

"Why do you say that?" she asked resuming her work.

"You said it yourself. I must have an enormous amount of energy to survive. Don't you think I might have the energy to heal quicker."

"Yes." she answered as she came around from behind, still unwrapping the tape, "I guess you proved my hypothesis."

"What do you mean?" he looked straight into her blue eyes.

She smirked, "That you destroyed the androids."

He smiled alittle, "Okay, you got me. Yeah, I destroyed the androids. I'm not a bragget."

"I know. You don't seem to be that kind of person." she said and made her way around him again.

"I can take that as a compliment." he said smiling, _"Though, it strange that you seem to know me to well, only after a few hours of being in your presence."_ he thought to himself, "I just don't want the press to find out. No telling what publicity that'll bring."

"I understand." she said, then finally remove the last layer of tape.

"So, are you going to tell me what you think my vehicle is?" he asked her.

Symone stood in front of him, and began to remove the layer of 4x4 gauges off his right breast plate, "I'll tell ya later. Let me take care of this first." she told him and dropped the bandage on the pile with the tape, "You'll have to lay back in order for me to take the 4x4s out without touching the flesh too much. Or you'll get an inffection."

He did as he was told and laid back on the couch, "How do you know what to do?"

"Let's just say I did a little volunteer work at a hospital for a year. Not to mention the free training." she replied.

"You too, eh?"

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

He sighed alittle, "I'm transferring food and water supplies to different towns, cities, and undergroud basements."

"That's very thoughtful of you." she said, while removing the gauges carefully.

"Do you want to become a nurse or get a Ph.D when you get older?" he asked her.

"No, I just like to give to the community. You can say I'm just like both my parents." she said, "The community has suffered enough." she said and remove the last fluid covered gauge. She knew she had to make it sound as if she belongs in this timeline as much as possible, though, what she is telling him is true.

She got up and grabbed the pile of medical tape and when to the kitchen to put it in the trash. She came back and kneeled beside the couch, "Okay, like I said, I'm gonna pack your wound with 4x4s drenched in sterilized water." she told him, while putting on rubber gloves, "And I have to do this with gloves of course, to keep everything sterile."

Symone carefully inserted the gauges into the wound with a long neck cotton swab.

"Symone?"

Without looking up from her task, she replies, "Yeah?"

"You've said some things about your father, here and there. Where is he now?"

She tensed up alittle, "He's at home. I'm just on a vacation, right now."

"But that doesn't seem right."

"Why?"

"Can I ask you how old are you?"

"Has anyone ever told you it's not proper to ask a lady her age?" she retorted.

"Yeah, but I thing I'm gonna bend the rules alittle." he said with a smirk, "And from what it seems like, the way you act, I'd say at least between the ages of 16 to 18."

She blinks, "I'm 15 ½." she answered.

He stared at her, _"She's **15 ½**?!"_ he thought in surprised, _"And here I'm thinking she was alittle closer to my age."_ he blinks, "I thought you were alittle older."

"Don't let my intellectual personality fool ya."

He chuckled alittle, "I'd say you're just mature for your age."

"Just being myself."

Symone began to spread the 4x4 gauges out and lay it over the packed wound, "Why did you want to know my age?"

"I thought your dad just didn't give a damn about where his daughter is and if she was alone."

She chuckled alittle, "Let me assure you that my father cares about me. A _lot_. Almost suffocating. He didn't really want me to go, but I wanted to. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Are you trying to achieve something?"

She stopped for a minute and thought about his question. She hasn't forgotten the reason why she's traveling the time dimensions, "Yeah. But some other thing have came up." she said and pulled the gloves off inside-out.

Trunks sat up, rubbing the bandage, "At least it doesn't hurt as much anymore." he said and put his tanktop on, "Thanks."

She smiled alittle as her replied.

Trunks got up, "I think I better go." he told her, "I don't want my mother to think something has happened to me. Well... something too bad, anyways."

"Okay. But if you want me to, I can give you a lift in my Sky Car."

"If you want to come along and meet my mother. But you don't have to." he told her.

"I don't mind." she repllied, "Let me go get it."

"Okay."

Symone came back from the room, with a capsule in her hand, "I'm going to put the house into it's capsule. So, if you're leaving your sword here, you'll be coming back." she asked him as she walked outside alone with him following.

"Yeah, I don't need it now."

"All right." she said and put the house into its capsule. She picked it up and put it in its case with the rest of her capsule. She pulled out another, "How about a convertible?" she asked him.

"Fine by me."

She clicked it and threw it on the ground. It puffed into a black convertible, with nicely polished rims.

Symone walked towards it, "I haven't drove this baby in a while." she ran her hand over the hood.

"Nice wheels" he said walking to the passenger side.

"Thanks, I'm renting it from my dad." she used a remote control on the keychain to unlock the driver and passenger doors and let down the roof.

They both got in, and Symone started the engine and took off, "The one thing I like about the car is that it can both drive on the road and hover." she told him.

"It's rare and expensive to find cars like those around here." he said.

"It is?"

"Yeah, the only vehicles out there now are the ones that does the driving, and the other one that does the hovering. Most of the driven vehicles are like vans, 16-wheeler trucks and people who live in the suburbs. But then again, lots of people haven't driven much since the androids annihilated ¾ of the planet."

"Oh." she replied, "So, you live in the Capsule Corp. HQ, which is West City?"

"Yes."

"And we are...?"

"Just in the outskirts. Don't worry, you'll see the city's ruins."

After two hours, they were driving through the empty streets, except for the large construction machinery.

"It seems the buildings are getting repaired alittle sooner than I thought." Trunks said to himself.

"Are we almost there?" Symone asked him.

"Yeah. Believe me, you'll know when we see a huge light yellow building, which could be seen almost anywhere from the north side of the city."

"That big, huh?" she said, _"You don't say?"_ she thought sarcastically.

After thirty minutes, the building came into view, "There it is!" she called out. She picked up the speed alittle.

When they got there, the building itself was being repaired from the large gaping hole it had from the destruction over the years.

Symone pulled up to the side.

"I'm sure glad my grandfather got some good insurance on the house." he said, getting out and looking at the build.

Symone did the same, "I'm kind of surprised that it's still standing." she looked at him, "Well, lead the way."


	6. Symone's Secret is Discovered

Chapter 5

Symone's Secret Is Discovered

To Symone surprise, Trunks didn't use the elevators to go to the next floor, instead they stayed on the first floor, where the small living area was.

_"Man, this looks way different from my home."_ Symone thought, looking around.

Trunks opened the door that led them to the living room, "Okaasan?" he called, but no answer came, "She must be in her lab." he told her, then turned around to go back, "It's below this level." Symone followed him, until they came to another door.

He opened it, "Okaasan?" he called down the stairs of the slightly lit room.

"Trunks-kun?" came a voice from below.

Symone recognized the voice alright.

They heard the wheels of the computer chair slide across the floor, then approaching footsteps.

Trunks walked down the stairs, then he turned to Symone, "Watch your step." he warned her.

Symone nodded and followed.

"Trunks, who are you talking to?" Bulma asked, then stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"I brought company." he told her.

Bulma couldn't see who he was talking about, because of his height. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs. She met the young girl's eyes.

Symone stopped, then bowed in respect of their acquaintance, "Hello." she greeted mannerly, "My name is Symone-Olivian, but just plain Symone is what I'm commonly addressed by." she told her.

"How do you do." Bulma greeted, then looked at her son.

"I can explain." he told her, "And it's not what you think." he said, fighting hard not to blush, but fails, knowing his mothers thoughts just by the look on she was giving him.

"Okay, but let's go to the living room, and you can explain." she said and led the way back upstairs.

Symone followed behind Trunks, with a slight scowl, _"Dad may be attractive as a teenager, but she didn't have to make these ridiculous accusations. Rather she said or had a thought._ then she paused, _But she is my grandmother, and if I'm not mistaken for, she wanted grandchildren when Dad was an eligible bachlor."_ she suppressed a chuckled in her throat, _"Same ol' Bulma..."_

Trunks explained to his mother, without putting a single clue about his vehicle, but the fact that a mysterious creature threatened his life, in order to keep himself from telling Symone about the vehicle in the present of Bulma. Along without his mother's worry too much about the injury from something that might been taken care of.

"And she let me stay at her capsule house overnight." he finished.

Bulma looked at Trunks to Symone, then back at her son, "So, Symone helped you, huh?"

Trunks nods, "Yeah. If weren't for her to come in the nick of time, there's no telling what may've happened." he said, looking at Symone with a generous smile.

Bulma rubbed here forehead a bit, "Wow. For a minute, I almost thought you two were involved."

Trunks tensed with alittle embarassment, then flushed alittle, "Mom, I just met her yesterday. Why would I, all of a sudden, become intimate with a girl I barely know?" he asked her, trying not to to let his tone become disrespectful in front of their guest and at his mother.

"I have a right to ask my only teenage son. And besides that, you know as well as I do that it's common for boy your age to have that kind of behavior." she told him, "Whether he knows a girl or not. Or did you forget about hormone?"

He looked down.

"I know you're not that kind of person, Trunks. I know you better than you know yourself. And it's possible for you to let your manners slips." she gave Symone a quick glance before continuing, "And I know there's a jillian chances to one that you'll do something like that, but anythings possible."

"I know," he said, then looked at his mother again, "But really, nothing like that."

She smiled alittle, "OK."

Symone smiled alittle at her alternative relatives, "_They sure are making a scene. Dad has always tried to be open to Obaasan. I guess no matter how many dimensions I acknowledge, the relationship between Bulma and Trunks will probably remain the same. I hope."_ she thought happily.

Bulma looked at Symone, "Symone, I'm as grateful as my son. Thank you for coming to his aid."

Symone smiled her sweetest smile at the woman, "You're very welcome, Ms. Brief."

"Please, call me Bulma."

"If you insist, Bulma." she replied, "I was raised to respect those around me. So I'm use to addressing people of your caliber."

"That's very respectful of you." she told Symone, then looked at Trunks, "My Trunks is the same way."

"I can tell." Symone said.

_"She's doing it again."_ Trunks thought to himself, "_She's talking like she already know me. But how is that possible?"_

"Tell me, why are you living in the capsule house alone?" Bulma asked her with curiosity.

"I... I'm kinda on a vacation from home, but once I saw Da--d-that Trunks was hurt I put my plans aside and decided to help him." she told her, hoping Bulma didn't relize she almost said 'Dad'.

Bulma nodded alittle, "I see." she said, "Well, as you have noticed, the house is under construction, but there is still plenty of room for you to stay here, if you want. I mean, you living out there in the countryside by yourself isn't too safe." Bulma told her as in not much of a choice.

"I rather not trouble you, Bulma." Symone said.

"She doesn't mind, Symone." Trunks puts in.

"Well, okay. I won't be here for a long time or anything. I'll probably leave so soon that you'll forget that I was even here." she told them, "Not to be rude or anything."

"Do you have to leave that soon?" Trunks asked her.

"Yeah. If my Dad finds out that I'm not where I'm suppose to be, he'll probably worry."

"Symone, you can stay as long as you like. Let me show you to your room." she said and got up.

Symone got up to follow.  
  
------  
------------------  
------  
  
The phone rang in the kitchen.

Davion stuck his head out of the refrigerator and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Davion, it's me-- Symone. Where's Dad?"

"You finally called, eh? And after three days, too."

"I don't need your lecture right now, twerp. Get Dad on the phone, pronto!" she said with irritablity in her tone.

"All right, all right, geez." he said, "Just hang on, will ya." he told her, and put the phone down.

He walked out the kitchen and down the hall to where the control room for the Gravity Chamber. Davion saw on the sceen that his dad was only taking a break from training. He was resting on the floor with one hand under his head and the other grabbing for the water bottle.

Davion press some buttons to get the hologram to appear in the room, "Dad?"

Trunks looked right at the screen,"Huh?"

"Symone's on the phone. And she sounds like she's about to bust a vein if she doesn't talk to you."

Trunks got to his feet and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, _"I wonder what took her so long."_ Trunks looked back at the camera,"Tell her I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay." he said and shut the channels off.

He came back, and picked up the receiver, "Hey, Princess? Are you still there?"

"Don't call me that!" she shouted on the phone, "You know I hate it when Dad address me by that, so why the hell do you think I'd like you calling me that?"

"I dunno." he said cluelessly, just purposely making his sister mad, "But look, Dad will be on the phone soon. Okay?"

"Fine. He's training, right?"

"Yep. So, what's your deal? You PMsin' already? Yeesh!" he said. Even if she is not in the same room with him, he can tell by the silence that she flushed with some anger.

She took a deep breath, "No."

"Then, what's up?"

"I took the wrong route somehow and landed in a different time dimension."

"How did you do that?" Davion asked her, then heard his father approaching from down the hall, "Or better yet, explain this to Dad." Davion turned to his father, who just entered the kitchen.

Davion gave the receiver to Trunks.

"Symone, are you okay?" he asked her.

She sighs, "Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. I just didn't take the right route to the Taj Mahal."

"You didn't land in the accurate destination? How come?"

"I accidentally leaned up against the controls and they just went out of control. I got knocked out by some turbulence and when I woke up, I wasn't in the city or anything, instead I was somewhere outside of West City."

"Have you met anyone, yet?" he asked her.

"Yeah. You as a teenager and Obaasan."

"Where are you now?"

"Capsule Corp."

"Why did you go there when you're not suppose to be in that timeline?"

"I was planning on leaving, but I found the alternate Trunks in the woods. He was about to use the Time Machine, but the Cell injured him badly. And since I just couldn't let him died like that, I took action and killed Cell to the point where he couldn't regenerate himself."

He smiled alittle, _"That's my girl."_ he thought proudly, "But you're okay?"

"Yes. I drove him home today, and that's when I met Obaasan. She offered me to stay over here for as long as I want. Since I stayed the night in the Capsule House you made for me."

"That's nice and all, but when are you planning on leaving?" he asked her.

She stood silent for a moment, "I'm not sure. That's why I called you. I was wondering if you'll let me stay here for two more days, and then I'll leave and as soon as I get to where I'm really---"

"Stop right there." he cut her off, "We agreed for you to stay only two weeks where you're suppose to be."

"Yeah, I know. Things were delayed. I had to stay here for a day or two, I mean, I told Trunks that I knew what the Time Machine was--." then she stopped, stun from what she just told her father.

Davion stood there, looking at his father, _"He look as if Symone just told him she was pregnant or something."_ he stared at his father's peculiar behavior.

There was a few seconds of silence before Trunks spoke again, "You... what?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I.. I told him I... I knew what his vehicle was."

"Why?!" he asked in an exclaimed manner.

"I-I was blackmailng him, so he'll admit to me that he destroyed the androids. Dad, I'm really sorry."

He sighed, "Well, did he tell you?" he asked her, hearing his voice calm down alittle.

"Yes. I caught him in his bluff, sort of. He has asked me once if I would tell him what his vehicle was, but I was busy tending his wound and I sort of change the subject. He probably won't ask any..."

"What? Symone, I can't quite hear you." he told her. Then he heard a alittle static in the signal.

"I can't hear... that... much either."

"Look, Symone, give me a call, tonight."

"Ok..." she said and hung up.

Trunks put the receiver up, the sighed in exasperation.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"The signal grew faint for some reason."

Symone hung up her phone, then sighed, "At least he knows where I'm at."

She laid on the bed, in the room that Bulma had recommended for her. She closed her eyes, but she heard something. Heavy breathing; as if someone was over-excited. Symone got up, and notice the door was cracked opened. She opened it wide. She stared at the turquoised hair-colored woman.

Bulma.

_"She heard my conversation!"_


	7. The Truth is Revealed to Trunks

Chapter 6

The Truth is Revealed to Trunks

Bulma stared at the girl, very dumbfounded of what she just heard.

"How long were you standing there?" Symone asked her calmly trying to control her temper.

"I came to see if you were hungry. But I heard you talking, so I was about to leave---"

"Bulma, you were listening to my conversation!" she shouted, getting excited, then abruptly covered her mouth. She forgot the silent halls can carry sounds very well. But that wasn't the problem, she yelled at the woman who looks exactly like her grandmother.

Symone dropped her hand slowly, "I'm sorry." she said holding her head down, "And no, I'm not hungry." she said and slowly shut the door.

"Symone, wait." she stopped the door with her hand, "I didn't mean to listen to your conversation, but I would have never thought that you were my granddaughter from the future."

Symone sighed alittle to relax her heart, "Not really. I'm from a different dimension from where you and Trunks are from."

"How's that?"

"Come in for a sec." she said, and opened the door wider to invite Bulma in. She had no choice but to tell her.

She shut the door behind her, then sat on the bed facing Bulma, "Before I say, can you tell me something?" she asked her.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Why was Trunks going to use his time machine after he defeated the androids?"

Bulma blinks, "He wanted to go into the past and tell the others about his discovery."

Symone looked up in recognition, _"Now I remember! Dad told me that this Trunks got killed by Cell and if I would not have interfered, then he would've been history. Along with Cell hijacking the Time Machine. It'd be a neverending cycle."_

"You saw the vehicle, and Trunks didn't tell me, huh?" she asked Symone.

"I told him I knew what it was, because I'm using the similiar technology. Thanks to my Dad."

"Is there anything going on in your timeline?"

"No. I was telling the truth when I said that I was on a vacation." she said, then looked down, "You see, I use to be a pretty bad person when I became a teenager. It was because my Dad gave me all these responsibilty to help take care of the house and my brother when he was too busy, or when my obaasan wasn't in town. I never had time to go to parties, hang out with friends without worrying about my brother getting into trouble. You know, the things teenage girls do most naturally. So I started making my own boundaries and slowly I began to slack off. Started to hang around in the 'wrong' crowd." she told her, then looked Bulma in the eyes, "Even though, that's common for almost any teenager, my dad knew that wasn't like me." she looked back down, "I even neglected my only best friend at that time, "But after I changed my ways, I've been on my dad's good side. Said sayronora to those who got me into parties not fit for me, and said hello to the new approved future of Symone. And made up to my best friend."

She looked at Bulma again, with a bright face,"Where I'm going with this is that, since I made up for been a shrewd for a year, and got back on track, my dad decided that he'll make my childhood dreams become a reality." she smiled alittle, which made her eyes twinkle with happiness, "When I was five, my dad told me a story about his journey to the past. The most fascinating thing I have ever heard. I asked him can I one day travel to the past. And he told me no, because it would shift things and make some confusion within the dimension itself. But he never said that I couldn't dream. I guess you can say that he doesn't want me to go through that phase again, so he's giving me a break."

"That's pretty interesting." said Bulma, "What is your father like?"

"Just like your son. Only with more responsiblities." she answered, then thinking how much her father and this woman's son don't look much different in ages, "That's why I'm a bit homesick. But I really want to travel."

"This dimension isn't where you want to be?"

"No. I know it won't make much of a difference, but this dimension I want to go to is where all the Z-Fighters are already alive, even Goku. Well, he was, but sacrificed himself, and chosed not to come back."

Bulma blnked, "But why?"

"Well, for one thing, he made a good point not to come back: All the villains that has threatened the earth were after him. Plus, in that dimension, the androids are destroyed, except for the female blonde, Eighteen. That's the dimension my dad saved Goku from that heart virus, and I was going there to met everyone since they know my dad." she chuckled alittle, "I mean, I don't want to go somewhere I don't even have a shred of evidence that my dad even exist. Especially when I don't belong there. It took awhile for my dad to agree to let me do this, and I'm not going to screw this over worse than what is done."

"Well, I hope you have a safe journey. But don't you think my son have a right to know who you really are?" Bulma asked her.

Symone looked down, "I guess so." she sighed, "I've already screwed up when I told him I know what that vehicle he had was. And with my dad knowing what I told him made it worse." she groaned, "How the heck did Dad manage all of this?!" she got up and began to pace, "I don't even know how to tell Trunks that I'm his daughter from another timeline. Especially when I'm only... what? Three? Four years younger than him."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Three years younger than him. Wow, I was thinking maybe you were maybe his age."

Symone shakes her head a bit, "Trunks thought I was older, too." she sighs, "But seriously..."

"You'll have to figure out something before you leave."

"I know. But please, don't tell him. I think I might have a way."

"Okay, I won't tell him."

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

------  
------------------  
------

After Bulma cooked a delicious meal for the two teenagers, Symone decided that she'll help Bulma with the dishes. While Trunks went outside to get some fresh air before the sun goes down.

Symone was drying a dish, "Bulma?"

Bulma looked at her, "Yes?"

"Now that you know who I really am, do you still want me to call you Bulma?" she asked her.

Bulma chuckled alittle, "I think it's alright."

"Okay."

"How does it fell to get to know your father in his teenager stage?"

"Weird, but I feel as if I already know him." she said then put a dish up, "I'd hate to admit it, but if I wasn't related to him, I would certainly fall for his charm."

"Very few girls see that in him. They mostly judge with their eyes."

"Yeah, I use to be the same way." she said then smirked, "And don't forget to count yourself."

Bulma looked at her, slightly flushed, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Symone looked at her, still with that smirk, "Yamcha." she turned to the sink, "My dad told me you use to date him before you fell for Vegeta-san."

Bulma turned back to her task, "It seems that father of yours told you a lot."

"Hey, he was a Z-Fighter, too, you know." she dried another dish, "And besides, if he wasn't such a womanizer, I'd say you didn't have bad taste at all. He's very handsome." she blushed slightly at the thought of the pictures her grandmother had of him.

"He was, wasn't he?" she asked as she seems to be reminiscing herself.

They both sighed dreamily. They looked at each other, then laughed at their ridiculous act.

"Do you miss him?" Symone asked her.

"Yeah. But not as much as I miss Vegeta."

"My obaasan always said she had a bond with him. Even if he was an arrogant little man."

"You got that right." Bulma said and washed the last dish in the sink.

"Well, as soon as I get done, I'm going to bed."

"Okay."

Symone continued to dry the dishes, _"Besides, I need to figure out how I'm going to tell Trunks who I really am."_

_------  
------------------  
------_

Symone picked up the video cam that connects to the cell phone and started to dial her father's number.

The phone rang three times, before she heard her father rasp from exhaustion but still a slight gentliness in his voice.

"Hello?"

"I take it you don't have your phone cam on, huh? You would've known it was me." she replied wittily.

After the short pause, she saw her father in the 2x2 inch screen of the phone. She can see that he was in the master bedroom, and the only light on was the one on the nightstand that reflected light on his face and a glint in his blue eyes.

"I thought it would be you." he finally answered, "So, anything new happened?" he asked wearily.

"Yeah. Don't have a heart attack when I tell you this, though." she told him, preparing herself to tell him what just happened hours ago.

He chuckled alittle, and rubbed his face alittle, "Well, the only thing that'll give me a heart attack is something happening to you." his humor changed quickly to seriousness, "You didn't fall in love with anyone, did you? That wouldn't be too--"

"Uh? No!" she said sternly, "I was going to tell you that while I was on the phone, Bulma overheard our conversation, by accident."

"She did?!" he asked with alertness.

"Yeah, but she's not going to say anything to her son. I told her I'll tell him."

In the screen, she can see her father's worried eyes, before he reached up and rubbed his temples with one hand.

"Dad, don't worry. I'll handle it."

He sighs, "I know." he said calmly, "I just wasn't expecting all of this." he ran his hand through his lavender silk hair. The strands of hair fell neatly into place.

"I know I woke you, but are you still tired?" Symone asked him.

"Not anymore. That news was a real eye opener."

"Sorry." she said, apologetically bowing her head down alittle, "I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Symone, you're only human." he stopped, "Well, uhh... let's me rephrase that. People make mistakes. So, don't worry about it."

"But this is serious. I can really affect peoples lives this way."

"True. But don't forget, I made the same mistakes you did, and I continued my task with some new strategies and made things a hell-of-a lot better than I expected. If anything, I'll have to say, so far you're doing a lot better than I did." he smiled at her, "But I can't say it over, yet. So, until your journey is, don't judge yourself just yet, okay?"

She smiled back, "Okay. Thanks, Otousan."

"You needed alittle encouragement from the pioneer of time traveling." he told her, "Well, thanks for calling back. I want you to call me before you take the trip to the right place, okay."

"Hai, Tousan." she said.

"And be careful. Try not to let anything slip, okay?"

"Okay." she answered, then yawned, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai."

On the other side of the door to Symone's bedroom, Trunks smiled alittle, after he heard the last few seconds of Symone's conversation, _"What a daddy's girl."_ he thought before rap softly on the door.

He heard her inside, putting her phone away quickly, before she answered.

"Who is it?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"It's me-- Trunks."

Symone got up to answer the door, "Oh, you're back?"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you, when would it be a perfect time to change my bandage?"

"I can do it now." she said and opened the door wider, "Come in."

He did so.

Symone began to gather supples and instruments to change the dressing on the young man's wound.

Trunks sat on the edge of the bed, "My mother told me you helped her clean the kitchen."

She chuckled alittle, "Got something against it?" she asked him, placing 4x4s on the bed.

"No. I just thought it was nice of you to offer a hand, even if you are a guest here."

"I'm surprised, you thought so. Most guys wouldn't give a care about that kind of thing. They think it's a woman's job."

"I'm not a sexist. I even help her sometimes."

She looked at him, "You don't know how unusual that sounds."

"I know. I'm a good kid."

"You're charming." she said sweetly.

He blushes alittle.

"Take off your shirt, please."

He did so, "Do you think I should have told my mother about that ugly looking cricket that ran into toxic waste?"

Symone laughed alittle, "Yeah, but I understand why you didn't. It saves her worrying too much."

"I don't even know where it went off to, at that matter." he laid back on the bed, "I spent the whole time looking for it."

Symone looked at him, almost shocked, "You were? But why?"

"Because if that thing is still lurking out there, many innocent people are going to get hurt. And I'm the only one capable of stopping it."

Symone says nothing of it. She just started the procedure.

"Symone?"

"Hn?"

"Are you going to tell me what my vehicle is? I almost forgot."

"You probably forgot, because you think I don't know what it is. Right?"

"No. I've had other things on my mind before."

"Oh." she said while treating his wound, _"About Cell, I presume..."_

"So, what is it?"

She stopped, "Do you really want to know? Because if I tell you, you'll be shocked."

He nodded, "Yeah."

Symone took a deep breath, "It's a time machine."

If Symone was mistaking, she could have sworn Trunks didn't breathe for a moment.

He finally caught his breath, "How did you know? Did my mother tell you?"

"I knew you were going to ask that." she said, still continuing her work, "Your reaction is quite normal, I may add." she replied, "But no. She didn't tell me."

"But how did you know?" he asked with alittle hardness in his tone.

"I was planning on telling you tomorrow, when I go back to the area where the Capsule house was."

"Why can't you tell me now?" he asked her.

"I'm too tired to play '_20 Questions_,' with you right now." she answered, then added, "Believe me, you will find out tomorrow. Trust me."

After Symone finished her work, she was putting up all her gauges and tape.

Trunks put his shirt back on, then looked at Symone as she placed everything neatly in her bag.

"Symone, before I came here, I overheard you talking to your dad."

She frozed immediately, and just stood there.

"Symone?" he called, as he noticed her strange behavior again.

She nervously went back to what she was doing, _"Did he really overheard my conversation?"_ she asked thought, _"And if he did, why is he **just now** asking me questions about that?"_

"I didn't spy on you or anything. I came by, but you were on the phone at the time. At least I assumed you were, since I heard you talking, and when I came back, I heard you tell your dad goodnight." he told her.

"I see. Is there a reason why you brought it up?"

"Yeah. I was wondering how he was doing. You sounded worried on the phone." he asked her.

She smiled at him, "He's fine." she zipped up the bag, "It's nice of you to ask."

"That's good." he got up and walked to the door to let himself out, "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"And don't forget what you told me." he reminded her, before closing the door behind himself.

She looked down alittle, "Don't worry, I won't"

------  
------------------  
------

The next morning, Trunks hasn't asked Symone about the time machine, because she asked him to come with her for a little drive in the black convertible, and she would explain to him when she reach her destination.

It was a sunny day, and the sky was clear blue with alittle cumulus clouds dotted in the sky. Symone wore a sleeveless baby doll tee that exposed her flat stomach with a few line of ab muscles. And a blue jean short, along with the gray strapped boots.

By the time they were out of the city and into the countryside, she pulled over and got out.

Trunks got out as well, "Why are we out here?" he asked as he shut the door.

"You wanted to know how I knew about the time machine, didn't you?" she asked and pulled out her case that held her capsules. She took on out and throw it a few yards away.

Trunks could not believe his eyes after the smoke cleared. He looked at the machine that stood there a few yards away, "The Time Machine." he said to himself, "But this can't be."

Symone walked towards the machine and placed her hand on the cold metal surface, "I know it's mind-boggling, but this is my Time Machine. My otousan and obaasan remodeled the old one for me."

He walked up beside her and touched the time machine as well. He saw the letters of the word his mother wrote. He touched them as well, "I can't believe it." he said, then looked at Symone, who was already looking at him, "If this is the time machine you had all this time, then that means you have traveled from the future?"

She nodded.

"How many years from the future?"

She thought about it, "Let's see..." she thought about it, "You're 18, so that means... about 22 years from the future." she told him.

"That would make me 40 in your time."

She nodded, then sat on the ground with her back to the machine, "Let me tell you a short story. Well, I'll shorten it as much as possible." she looked at him, "When I first heard it, it was quite a long story; a saga even.

"A fighter of the Earth's Special Forces had died by a deadly virus, then the worse happened, new nemesis started to take shape on the Earth. And one by one, all the other members of the Earth's Special Forces lost their lives. It was thirteen years later, and the only people left to stop these pair of foes was a man and a boy.

"After a brutal battle, the man and boy had engaged, the man lost his arm, but that didn't stop him from training the boy.

"Even after losing his arm, the man had a rematch against his adversaries, and lost the battle and his life. He didn't want the boy to take part in this battle because he made him vulnerable. When the boy found out what happened to his master, it hurt him deeply. And he has never been the same, since then.

"Three years later, the boy is a young man, at the age of 17. He want to take on revenge for his master. His mother tries to stop him, but it was too late. When the boy faces his rivals, he learns very slowly that he was no match against them. And when it seemed like he was done for. He hears his mother's voice. He open his eyes, and see his mother's worried face. She was relieved to see that he was okay. He noticed that his body is wrapped in bandages. He apologied to her for running off, and he was ready.

"After a year, he was ready to take a journey, into the past."

She looked down, "He traveled into the past to find a way to destroy the androids." she told him, "I guess you know who I'm talking about." she said, then looked at him.

"You're my daughter, aren't you?" he asked her softly.

She smiled at him, "Sort of... Yeah."

He sat down next to her, "I can't believe it." he said to himself, "But why are you here?"

She looked back down, "A minor mistake." she replied, "I wasn't suppose to be here." she caught his eyes again, "But I couldn't let you die out there. Or any other bystanders. So, I killed him-- the Cell."

He gasped alittle, "You... killed that creature?"

She nodded, "I remember my dad told me something about that creature killing you. I guess I changed history. Though, I never thought the Cell would be the first being I'd killed."

_"That means this girl is stronger than I am!"_ he thought to himself in surprise, _"But then again, she is 22 years from the alternate timeline."_

"I told my dad all that has happened since I've been here. That's why I was worried over the phone. But I think everything's O.K., now. He was a bit worried, but I guess he's O.K." she told him, though, looking alittle worried.

Trunks notice the expression on her face, and place a hand on her shoulder, "Of course he's not worried. That's because he has faith in you. If he didn't, I know you'll be really upset. Am I right?"

She blinks, then nodded, "Well... yeah."

"If he was very worried still, he would've probably told you to come home immediately. But from the looks of it, you're still going to continue with your journey, correct?"

She nods again, "Yeah. He never said I couldn't." she smiled alittle, feeling a bit encouraged. "So, what do you think of me?"

His expression changed alittle, "I... think it's weird, and cool at the same time."

She looked at him, "You know, I told Bulma the same thing. Well, almost."

His eyes widen alittle, "You told Okaasan?"

"I had to. She overheard my conversation on the phone, the first time I called my dad. I don't think you were here at that time." she told him.

"Oh." he sighed, "Why are you traveling through dimensions?"

"I wanna meet the Z-Fighters." she told him, "And of course I know this isn't the dimension they exist in anymore. The dimension my dad went to is distinguished from yours."

"How is that?"

"The dimension my dad went to has all the Z-Fighters alive, even Goku." she beginned, "The androids, except for 18, were destroyed."

"Androids?" he asked, "If you said 'androids-- except for 18', does that mean there were other androids?"

"Uh-huh. The android version of Dr. Gero and 19. They appeared before 17 and 18. And bio-android, Cell; the creature you encountered. Plus, a another android-- 16."

"How strange."

"Yeah, that's what my dad thought at that time. And I believe _that_ Cell came from this timeline. Well, about this dimension I was suppose to go to-- the Trunks in that dimension should be about sixteen or seventeen years old. And another thing is that I've talked to his mother, once a long time ago; when I was five years old."

"I see. Are you nervous?"

She looked down, "Yeah, alittle. I just hope that these people didn't forget about my dad. He did save Goku's life." she got up and brushed the seat of her pants.

"How did he save Goku's life?" he asked her, as he got to his feet as well.

"He brought the antidote to him, three years before the androids came."

"I'm sure they didn't forget him. If anyone remembers him, I'm sure that Bulma of that dimension does."

She smiled, "I'm glad I finally got to tell you."

He smiled back.

Symone turned to look at the time machine, "I better go."

"Do you have to?"

"I told you, I don't belong here. And it can make things worse if I continue to stay here."

"I understand." he said quietly, "But one thing."

"Yes?"

"Who's your mother?"

Symone seemed almost shocked about the question, "Ah! I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't seem right. And besides, I don't think you'll meet her anytime soon. My parents met each other when my dad was 24 years old, going to a university."

"It still wouldn't hurt to say."

Symone exhaled lightly, "I guess... there's no harm..." She walked over to her convertible and pulled out her bag. She reached in for her purse and pulled out her wallet. Going through the compartments, she finally pulled out a small photograph. She walked back towards him and handed in the picture, "That's my mother."

A woman, around her early twenties, dark brown hair which covered her shoulders; milk chocolate skin; a small curved nose; and lovely brown eyes, and glasses. She smiled sweetly, as much as Symone's smile. It was Audrey in her college years.

He studied the picture, to compare this woman, Symone claimed to be her mother. When he looked up, Symone was coming back towards him. He didn't see the black convertible, though.

He handed the picture back, "Lovely woman. You resemble her a lot." he told her, _"But she looks... familiar."_

She smiled alittle, "Thanks. I get that a lot." she put the photograph back in her wallet.

He looked at her for a while, "Yeah, I guess you would." he said casually, then smiled alittle.

She smiled back, then looked at the time machine, "I gave your mother a hug good bye." she told him softly, almost emotional.

"I'm sure she was glad to have met you." he told her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled alittle, "Are you?"

He stared into her eyes for a good moment, "Yeah. I'm very glad." he told her.

She smiled, "That's great." she a step towards him, and gave hin a hug.

He blinked, slightly blushing, then return the hug.

She let's him go, "I know I caught you off guard with that. My bad. Just happy to hear you say that."

He chuckles alittle, then rubs he back of his head nervously, "Don't worry about it. I'm glad I got to see what kind of child I may have, if I ever make plans for something like that."

"I have a little brother." she told him.

"You do?" he asked her.

She nodded, "His name is Davion Leon Brief."

"How old is he?"

"Eight."

"What does he look like?"

"He has thick dark-violet hair. Light brownish skin, not as light as me, though, and my dad's eyes." she told him, "He looks a lot like my dad. Well, his face features, I mean."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey, um, Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if it's possible, but I'm gonna try and come back to this dimension again. One day." she told him and looked at the machine, "I really want to come back and see you."

"I wouldn't want your dad getting upset about that." he said.

"Me either, but I really want to see you again." she said.

"Me, too." he said, "I want you to go, before your dad worries about his only daughter." then he smiled, "OK?"

Symone's face became a bit cheerful, "Okay." she replied, then levitated up to the top of the capsule canopy. She opened it, then got in. With the canopy left opened, she leaned over the side, "So long, Trunks." she said, while looking down at him.

"Good-bye." he waved, then thought for a second, and with a smiled, he corrects himself, "I mean, see you later."

She smiles alittle, then closed the canopy, and started the engine. The machine began to lift off. As soon as it was high in the air, it disappeared.

Trunks continued to watch the sky, _"I hope I see you again... Symone-Olivian."_

------  
------------------  
------

When Trunks landed in the yard of Capsule Corporation, after a flight home, he saw his mother waiting at the entrance to their living area. He walked up towards her. He gave her alittle smile, "You knew about her." he said and stopped in front of her.

Bulma smiled back, "She told me not to tell you." she folded her arms, "So, what do you think of her?"

"She was a nice kid." he said, "Though, she reminds me of someone." he said to himself, _"Or is it that she just resembles someone?"_

Bulma looked at her son, "Are you gonna miss her?" she asked him, "You look like you're deep in thoughts."

He looked at her, "Not really." then smiled.

She arched an eyebrow, "Oh? And why not?"

"She'll be back." he smiled alittle wider.

"What?" she tilted her head, "What makes you so sure?"

"Because..." he looked towards the sky, "...she still has my sword at her capsule house."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Was that good, or was that good? Well, for those who may've gotten alittle bored of all the talk, don't worry, the next chapter (around chapters 15 - 17) is alittle more brawl-like. If anything, this whole Proloque - Chapter 6 story was just an intro of my long story. Yep. This is only the tip of the iceberg.


	8. Symone Getting Ready For Her Entrance

This is the continuation of my fanfic _Symone's First Time Travel._ Thanks For being patient. I really want to finish this story so I can start my next fic I've been plotting for months. Well... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Symone Getting Ready For Her Entrance

It's been two days since Trunks said good-bye to Symone. He didn't miss her too much. It's just that if he would have known earlier that this young girl was his alternative daughter, he would have probably had a sparring partner before she departed. Even if she is more powerful than he is.

He was laying in his bed that late evening. He was thinking about the photograph of Symone's mother-- Audrey. He can't help but to think about this woman. He know he has seen her before. But from where?

He rolled over on his back and rested his hand under the back of his head. Just looking at the ceiling, _"Where have I seen that woman before?"_ he asked himself in his thoughts. He continued to think about the image of Audrey, to see if he can remember when and where he seen this woman.

------  
------------------  
------

(Flashback)

A young girl in her teen years of fourteen, wearing a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt, and fitted jeans. She had her shoulder length hair in a ponytail, tied with a thin scrunchy. She came through the double-doors, when the shopkeeper peeked from his newspaper.

"Hi Audrey. On your way home from school?" he asked her, noticing the school's textbooks in her arms.

"Yes sir." she answered as she approached the counter, "I heard you got in some new stock of food and water supplies for this neighborhood two days ago." she told the man.

The man's face changed to an apologetic expression, "Sorry, Audrey. But I'm freshed out." he told her.

Audrey's eyes widen alittle, "What? You are?"

The man nodded.

She held her head down, "I guess I was too late, huh?" she said quietly.

"Sorry, Audrey. The last two crates of water and food was taken this morning." he told her, "To be honest with you, I'm not sure when I'll get in some more. I'll have to check with my supplier."

"Okay."

"I know it's kinda hard for you to come here for the supplies and all. With your mom working almost the whole day and your grandmother being sick this month." he said with some sympathy, "If anything, you'll be the first to know when some more supplies come in. Okay?"

Audrey gave the shopkeeper a smile. A sad one, "Thanks. My mother, grandmother and I would be most appreciative." she said, then slightly bowed, "I'll see you tomorrow for a daily visit."

"O.K, then. See you tomorrow. And tell your mother I said hi. And best wishes for your grandmother. Okay?"

She smiled, but still somewhat sad, "Thanks, Mr. Bailey." she turned around to leave.

After she walked out of the store, she began to feel bad about not bringing any food or water supplies home. She sighed deeply, "At least we have enough to last us until the end of the week." she said to herself, "But would that be enough? There's no telling when will more supplies come in." she said.

She turned a corner, "Or maybe I can eat one meal a day. That'll stretch it. But Mom wouldn't like that at all." she said sadly, "And it's bad enough that she's missin' meals with this whole volunteer work."

Audrey turned another corner, but bumped into somebody, causing her books to fall out of her arms. She looked up then abruptly bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." she said, then began to pick up her schoolbooks. As she reached for her textbooks, one of her books were being handed to her.

She looked up, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." said Trunks, as he picked up her last one.

"Again, I apologize. I was thinking and not paying attention." she retreived the last textbook from him.

He smiled alittle, "It's okay."

"Are you heading towards Mr. Bailey's shop?" Audrey asked him.

He blinked, "Yes." he answered, "Good guess."

"I had a feeling you were. But I was just there, he said he doesn't have anymore supplies right now." she told him.

"He doesn't? Thanks for telling me. I'll have some more in at least by Friday."

She blinked confusingly, "You're the one giving this neighborhood supplies?"

"Yeah. It's a volunteer work." he told her, "Courtesy of Capsule Corp." he said with a smile.

She sighed alittle, "Okay. Thanks for telling me. I'm really gonna need to get some before it's too late." she told him, "Good day." she said before she continued on her way home.

He blink and watched for a second before he reached in his pocket and felt a capsule in there, "Hey, wait." he called to her.

She turned around.

He came to her, "Here, take this with you." he held the capsule towards her.

She just looked at it.

"Take it."

She looked at him, "What is it?" she asked him, almost suspicious of it.

"It's food and water supplies. I was gonna give it to Mr. Bailey ro give to his first customer, but I think I found her." he told her with a smile, "It's a week's worth of supplies. It should hold ya till I bring more."

She reached for it, then looked up at him, "Thank you very much." she said gracefully, "I really appreciate it." she told him.

He smiled at her for her happiness, "I knew there was something eating you. And I can tell from your change of attitude that I have solved your problem."

She smiled alittle, "Yeah, you did." she replied, "Thanks again." she said before she turned to walk away, "You really made my day." with a slight blush.

------  
------------------  
------

(Reality)

Trunks opened his eyes.

He sat up in bed. _That dream..._ he thought, _"...I remember now"._

He laid back down on his back, looking at the ceiling, like he did the night before he drifted to sleep, "It happened almost a year ago." he said to himself in the darkness of his bedroom. He looked to the side to see the time. It had 4:48 am.

He sighed, _"Was my rememberance of the encounter with that girl that important?"_ he sighed again, _"Because I was thinking about the photograph for the passed two days."_ He sat up again, "I might as well get up. Only alittle after a quarter till."

Meanwhile...

Symone opened the canopy after a safe landing.

"Made it." she said before she leapt out of the machine. This time, she landed someplace deserted.

"Well, at least there's no trees around." she looked around, _"I bet this was where Dad destroyed Frieza, his father and those goons."_ she thought to herself.

She reached in her bag, which was over her left shoulder, for her cell phone. She dialed her home number.

It rang four times before her father answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad! Guess where I'm at?" she greeted happily.

"You made it?"

"Yep!"she answered cheerfully, "I know you wanted me to call before I left, but I explained to the Trunks of that timeline about myself. And it would be kinda weird for me to talk to you with another dimensional version of yourself standing at my present."

Trunks chuckled, "Don't worry about it. But are you _sure_ you're where you're suppose to be?"

"Pretty much. I haven't met anyone, yet. I just got here." she told him.

"Okay, then."

"I was gonna freshen up, before I head towards West City. But, I'm not sure where I'm at." she told him, while looking around again.

"What info is displayed on the computer?" he asked her.

"Let me check." she said.

She floated to the top of the entrance of the time machine, "It reads '782-1250'."

"Hmm...Well, you're gonna have to go northwest to get to the city. Direction pointed 10 o'clock." he told her.

"Okay. I'll use my motorcycle."

"Fine. Just be careful." he told her.

She smirked, "Don't worry. I can handle it. If I couldn't you would have not gave it to me for my 14th birthday." she reminded him.

"True. But still, I know you. You barely wear a helmet sometimes."

"I'm not as fragile as a full-blooded human, you know." she said, "Well, I'll call you later. I can hear static building up in the signal."

"Okay. Talk to you later." he said, "Good-bye."

"Buh-bye." she said before she hung up.

Symone put her time machine in it's capsule, and did what she told her father, took the capsule, which contained the capsule house, and threw it to the ground. Her house appeared.

After Symone bathed in her capsule house, she changed into some new clothes; a dark-violet waist length vest, underneath was a black tube top tied by draw-string at the cleavage, and black denim shorts, and the widely known strapped boots in the hot tan color, brown at heels and toes. She tied her long hair up in a bun, "Well, time to hit the road. If I can find it." she threw a capsule on the ground, after clicking it. After the smoke cleared, her motorcycle appeared. Comparatively similar to the one Bulma had as a teenager. She walked up to it the red motorcycle, that had an 'S' engraved on the hubcap, representing her ownership.

She got on it and began to rig its engine up for power. After fifteen minutes, she reached into the glove compartment and pulled out her driving gloves, that she sometimes wear. She slipped them on, put her bike goggles on and placed her hands on the bike's steering handles, "Okay... Dad said I had to go northwest to get to West City." she said to herself to remember. She looked at the data screen for directions. It read 'E' for East. She revved it, then speed off and made a U-turn to head west.

After three hours, Symone has found a road, but it's been over 100 miles and she hasn't rode into a single shred of civilization.

She sighs, _"If I don't find a city soon, I will fall asleep on this bike."_ she continued her route going northwest, like her father said, "I should have asked Father how long it would take me to get to West City on my motorcycle."

------  
------------------  
------

"I don't believe this!" she exclaimed as she closed the refridgerator. The mid-aged woman sighed, "I'm out of milk. And just when I was just about to bake a cake."

Chi Chi walked out of the kitchen and to the foot of the stairs, "Goten?" she called.

"Yeah?" he answered from his room, with the door slightly opened.

"I know you're gonna go meet your father out for sparring, but I need you to go to the store for me." she told him.

"Okay. I'll be down in a sec." he replied.

The 16 year old Goten came downstairs.

"I was about to bake a cake, but there isn't any milk in the fridge. Can you go to the nearest town for me and get a one gallon of 2 percentmilk?" she asked him.

"Sure, Mom." he said and and headed toward the front door.

"Goten, you're not gonna fly there, are you?" she asked him.

"Yeah. It's much quicker."

Chi Chi sighed with exasperation, "Goten, can you do something more earthly for once?"

"Oh, come on Mom." he whined alittle, "The faster I go and get back, the soon you can bake that cake." he said and left that behind him when he jumped into the sky and jetted off. Flying high into the mid-morning sky.

Chi Chi walked to the door and leaned her shoulder against the frame, "The faster you go and come back home, the quicker you can get to sparring, eating and devouring my cake." she said quietly, then smiled, _"Just like his father."_

Goten flew his way to the nearest town, "At least Mom didn't ask who drunk the last of the milk. Or I might had to turn myself in." he chuckled alittle.

He found a road from above and began to follow it. He was still pretty high in the air, but if anyone was on the road, he can be real easily spotted. Goten kept straight ahead, until he saw someone on a motorcycle. He flew alittle higher, _Great. So much for crewin'._" he said.

He flew higher into the sky, "I better keep my words and make this a quick trip." he said, then powered up and sped off very fast, leaving a stream cloud at his trail.

------  
------------------  
------

Symone a snapped her head up, "Whoa!" she said, as she felt that energy. She looked around real quickly, and looked back at the road, _"Where did that come from?"_ she thought, "That felt enormous."

She noticed the clouds' design in the sky, which began to fade, from whatever force passed by, "Someone passed by here." she claimed, then sped up, alittle over the speed limit, "I'm gonna find out who this is."

She continued down the road, following Goten's trail to the next town.


	9. Meeting the HalfSaiyajin Goten

Chapter 8

Meeting the Half Saiyan-- Goten

Symone continued to follow the clouds, but it was very faint in the skies. She pick up more speed. The speedometer read '85 mph' and the needle was still moving, "Damn it. He'll be in town and back if I don't do something--" she paused, because an idea came to her, "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" she said and continued to gain speed.

As soon as the speedometer read '90 mph', Symone pressed a button, that caused engines on the hubcaps of her wheels to active small, but powerful rockets to help her vehicle levitate.

Soon after all engines were safely actived, Symone used more power to the engines to make the vehicle levitate higher into the air, and she shifted her weight on the bike to help. Soon, the streak of cloud, tailing after the energy Symone felt became clearer. She had caught up with the energy.

"There." she began to hover up higher from the ground, "Time to follow that trail." she leaned forward and sped off in the sky. She knew traveling by air would be much faster to follow this being's energy signal.

After fifteen minutes, Symone can feel the energy getting closer. She slowed down. She can see a town up ahead. And she was running low on gas. She looked down on the gas meter, "Less than one-fourth of fuel left." she sighed, then looked up. She saw the person landing in the town. She slowed down, until the motorcycle's wheels touched the ground, and the hubcaps automatically returned to its normal state, _"That energy. It feels... pure."_ she thought, _"Could that person be one of the Z-Fighters?"_ she asked herself.

Symone drove around town, following the energy signal. She looked at the gas meter and saw the needle almost on 'empty'. She looked around again, "Damn. By the time I find this person, I'll be out of gas."

So, she looked ahead again, and saw a gas station down the road.

She continued up the road, until she drove up the gas station's entrance. She slowed down, until she parked next to the pumps.

A young man, who was at the entrance of the store, around his 20s, saw his next custimer. He walked up to Symone and her bike.

Symone pulled her goggles down to hang around her neck, and got off her bike and walked to the back to open the lid for her gas tank.

"Miss?"

She looked up, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes. I wanted to let you know that this isn't a self-serviced gas station." he told her, pointing to the sign.

"Oh, I see." she opened the door with her keys, then looked at the man, "Are you the one who is suppose to work with the gas pumps?" she asked him.

He smiled alittle, "Yes, I am." he grabbed the gas pump's handle.

"Can you fill it up, please?"

"Sure thing." he began to fill the tank up, then looked at her, "Why don't you get a bite to eat? The food is really good." he suggested

"What kind of food?" she asked him.

"Well, this store is a convient store, but it's a burger restaurant joined to it as well." he told her, "So, anything you can find in burger places."

"Oh. Okay." she said. She walked inside.

------  
------------------  
------

Goten finished his fourth burger, and washed it down with his second large size Coke. He got up from the table and stretched alittle, _"Man, it's a good thing I still had that twenty zenni bill on me."_ he thought to himself.

He walked next door, to the convient store, to get a gallon of milk like his mom asked him to.

He went inside.

He walked between the aisle, to the back of the room, where the freezer stored the small selection of dairy products. He saw Symone open the door, getting a 20 oz. plastic bottle of chocolate milk.

_"That girl looks familiar._ he thought to himself, _Nah, I probably got her mixed up with someone else. Probably from school."_

Symone got the bottle from the shelf. She was about to close it, but Goten grasp the handle, before she shut it.

"Sorry, excuse." he said to her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." she let go of the handle for him.

"That's okay." he grabbed the gallon of milk.

Symone walked passed him to the cashier, while doing so, she turned her head alittle, in recognition, _"Was that him?"_ she asked herself, _"His energy feels as if it matches, except it's not as enormous as it was."_ she turned back, and placed the bottle of milk on the counter, then looked at the cashier, "Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me how far is it to West City?" she asked the middle-aged man.

The cashier rubbed his chin, "Well, Missy... I'd have to say, it's about a 9 hour drive."

"Oh, okay, then." she said.

"Is that all you'll be purchasing?" he asked her.

Symone nodded, "Yeah."

"That'll be z1.50¹."

She pulled out a five, "Keep the change." she told him, "And no need to put it in a bag."

"Okay." he put the money in the register, then smiled a bit, "Thank you, Miss." he said.

She smiled, and took the bottle.

Goten came to the counter, "Is that girl traveling to West City?" he asked the man. He saw her motorcycle as he saw her leave through the doors.

"Yep."

"I haven't been there in a while." he said as he put the milk on the counter.

------  
------------------  
------

Symone was eating her burger outside on the picnic tables outside the restaurant. She saw Goten walk out of the store.

He turned her direction, "Oh. Hi there. I thought you would have been gone by now."

She swallowed her bite, "No, I noticed the food here was smelling pretty good. So, I bought a burger."

Goten sat in the sit across from her, and sat the bag with the gallon of milk inside, on the seat,"Yeah, they are good. I come here whenever I'm passing by." he told her, "I overheard that you were on your way to West City."

"Yeah, I'm about to meet some people there. They know my dad, but not me. So, I'm just gonna visit them for a while." she replied, finishing the last bite of her burger.

"That's nice to visit old friends." Goten said, "Hey, I have a friend in West City. I'm sure my mother will let me visit him later this week. Maybe we'll see each other there."

Symone shrugged her shoulder, "Maybe so." she said casually, "If so, I'll be looking forward to see you again." she balled up the paper that had her burger wrapped, and finished her chocolate milk. She tossed them both into the nearest trash can.

"I better get going." Goten said, grabbed the bag, and getting up from his seat, "I hope to see you in West City." he told her and smiled handsomely.

She smiled back, "I hope so, too. And if I do, maybe next time I'll tell you my name." she said and walked over to her motorcycle.

Goten chuckles, "OK."

The man, who gassed up her motorcycle's tank was waiting at the entrance of the store again.

"That a nice bike you got there." Goten complimented.

"Thanks. My dad gave it to me." she said, then looked at the man, "How much do I owe you?" she asked the man, as he approached her.

"z18.30"

Symone pulled out 20 zennies, "Here." she placed it in his hand, "Keep the change."

"Thank you."

"No problem." she said, then looked at Goten, "See ya." she started the engine.

"Good-bye."

She revved up the engine, put her goggles on and then drove off.


	10. Arriving to Capsule Corporation

Chapter 9

Arriving to Capsule Corporation

It was 8:28 pm, and Symone was in West City. She was very glad to have finally reached the city. She was very exhausted from the trip. But when she saw the familiar large, yellow, dome-shaped building up ahead, she sped up.

She was five blocks away, "Great! I'm almost there!" she said happily, "I can't wait!"

After she passed the second block, she heard police sirens.

Symone slowed down, "_Oh, I don't believe this!_ she groaned, _And I just got here, too. Dad's gonna kill me!"_

After she pulled over, the officer got out of his car and approached her. Then she cut off the engine.

"Excuse me, Miss. But are you aware of the fact that you were going 40 in a 20 mph limit?"

She chuckled nervously, "Uh, sorry about that, officer."

He looked her up and down, then the vehicle, "I would like to see your license and registration for this vehicle."

"M-my license?" she stammered, _"Oh, boy. If he sees my name and birthdate I'll definitely be in trouble."_

"Yes."

Symone pulled her goggles off and slowly reached into the compartment and pulled out her wallet. When she pulled out her license, with hesitation, she handed it to him.

He glanced at her license.

Symone gulped quietly.

He looked at her with disbelief, "Ma'am, what is your last name?"

"Uh, Brief."

He continued to stare at her, "'Brief'?" he asked with an arched eyebrow of disbelief, " As in related to President Brief?"

"Uh, y-yes." she nodded and looked down.

He gave her license back, "Let me escort you to the Briefs' resident." he said.

Symone arched her eyebrow, "Huh?"

"It's quite peculiar that you say you are a Brief family member. On the count of the only members in that family is Ms. Bulma, her son, President Dr. Brief and his wife." he told her. Then he looked down the street, "And since the corporation is only three blocks down, I trust you on your motorcycle to let me escort you to Capsule Corporation and see if Ms. Bulma really know you, or not." he said, then walked back to his hovering vehicle.

Symone turned her ignition on, and groaned in frustration.

The officer's vehicle pulled up next to hers, "Ready?"

She nodded, then looked down, scowling alittle, _"Man, this is not how I pictured my entrance. But then again, it could've been worse."_

_------  
-----------------  
------_

Bulma was in the living room of her Capsule Corporation home. Until she heard a beeping signal on the phone.

She pressed the button for the speaker, "Yes?"

"Ms. Bulma, you have two visitors." said the computer voice of one of the robotic servant.

_"At this time of night?"_ Bulma thought, "Okay, I'll be down in a sec."

"Yes ma'am." the robot said and disconnected the signal.

"Strange. I wasn't expecting anyone." she said to herself.

It took her five minute to get to the first floor of the building.

She opened the door. She saw the two figures waiting at the arch of the entrance, where the intercom was.

"Can I help you two?" she asked as she walked towards them. She got a clear view that one of them--an officer, and the other-- a teenage girl.

"Sorry to disturb your evening, Ms. Brief." the officer started and tip his hat alittle, "But this young girl claims that she knows you."

"Well, everyone in this town knows the Briefs. She's probably a friend of my son." Bulma said.

"Let me be alittle more specific---she also claimed that she is a Brief family member."

"Huh?" Bulma said, then looked at Symone.

Symone looked at her, praying Bulma would recognize her, ten years ago through the Dimensional Telecommunicator.

Bulma stared at Symone for a good moment, "Symone?"

She looked up at Bulma and nodded.

"Yes! It is you!" she grabbed the girl's hands, "It's great to see you. And after all these years."

Symone smiled alittle, "Yes, it has been awhile." she said.

The officer stood there dumbfounded, "Wait. You really know this girl?" he asked Bulma in a puzzling matter.

"Yes. Of course I do." she said, then looked into Symone's face, she smiled, "She's a Brief alright."

_"But how can that be?"_ the officer thought, while scratching his head.

"Bulma, it's great to see you, too." Symone said.

"This girl is honestly a Brief?" the officer asked Bulma.

Bulma scowled alittle, "Yes. And I'll pay you if you'll stop asking and not tell anyone."

He chuckled alittle nervously, "You know I don't take bribes, Ms. Brief. But if you say this girl is a Brief, well, um, O.K."

"I mean it. Don't tell anyone..." she told the officer, then looked at Symone, "...that she's my future granddaughter." she said, then smiled, "Why don't you come in, Symone." she looked at the stunned officer, "Well, thank you officer. You have a nice evening."

"Huh?!" he said, with his mouth opened wide.

"Okay." Symone said and followed Bulma through the arch and into the property of Capsule Corp. But then she stopped, "Wait."

Bulma stopped, and looked back at her, "What is it?"

"My bike. Let me put my motorcycle back into its capsule."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can have one of the servants put it in the hangar." she said and gently took the girl's arm, "Now, come on. I know you're exhausted."

After they disappeared behind the door, the policeman still stood there, puzzled, "What just happened?" he asked himself, "Did she just say that girl is her granddaughter? Maybe she meant 'daughter' or 'daughter-in-law'" he shook his head, "I guess with the Brief family, it's possible. Dr. Brief isn't a tight screw himself."

------  
---------------  
------

Bulma smiled alittle after she handed Symone a cup of hot tea, "It's great to see you, Symone."

Symone smiled back.

"You still look so beautiful after all these years."

Symone sipped her tea, then she looked at Bulma, "To be honest, I thought you wouldn't recognize me." she said, "I mean, it has been ten years."

"Non-sense. You're a Brief. You look just as the same as you always did. Back then, and now." Bulma told her, "Just as beautiful as before."

Symone blushed alitte, then thought to ask of her other two alternative relatives, "Are the other two here?"

"The other two? Oh, you mean Trunks and Vegeta, right?"

She nodded.

"No. They went someplace to spar. It's just my daughter and me."

Symone looked at her, "You have another child?"

"Yeah. Her name is Bura. She's three years old."

"Oh. that's nice. Where is she?"

"I put her to bed an hour ago."

"Oh. I guess I'll see her tomorrow." she said, then sipped more of her tip.

"Symone, why are you here?"

Symone looked up, "I came to meet the Z-Fighters."

"Really? You mean Trunks finally gave in?"

She laughed alittle, "Yeah. He thought I can use a vacation."

"Isn't that nice? So, how is he and your mother?"

Symone's expression darkened with some sad emotions, "My mother-- she died three years ago."

"Oh..." Bulma looked at Symone, "...I'm sorry."

She looked up, "Ah, it's alright. My dad, he's doin' okay. Um, their anniversary is tomorrow."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I told Dad I can stay in our timeline 'til after the anniversary, then make the trip, but he insisted that I go now." she told her, "It was either make the trip, or don't go at all. And you know I couldn't pass that opportunity up." she chuckled alittle, "In a way, I know he wouldn't give up that easily, whether I wanted to wait afterwards or not; he would have still let me go."

"But why did you choose to make the trip anyways?"

"Well, ever since my mother passed on, and her birthday or anniversary came around, the family gets a bit depressed about it-- namely my dad. I think everytime those days come around and I'm at his presence, he gets alittle depressed. He tries to hide it, though, with a cheerful mood."

"Why?"

"Because I remind him of my mother. He always said I resembled her a lot. In facial looks and personality." she said, "So, I guess you can say my mere presence depress him. Or something like that."

"I guess he can't help but to feel that way. He was really attached to her."

"Yeah." she looked down in her tea cup.

"He really had a bond with her."

Symone smiled alttle, "Yeah."

"I'm sure he'll be okay."

Symone nodded in agreement. She sipped her tea and changed the subject, "My dad told me all the Z-Fighters are usually scattered throughout the world."

"Yeah. And I bet you wanna see them all before you leave, right?

"Yeah."

"No problem. I can have a reunion arranged for tomorrow." she told her, then thought about it, "Yeah. I can have Goku use his Instant Transmission and get in touch with Tien, Chaotzu. And I can give Master Roshi a call. And Yamcha. We can have a reunion on Master Roshi's Island. Though, I won't guarantee everyone will be there."

Symone looked at her with surprise, "You can do that by tomorrow?"

"Oh, sure. If it's an emergency. But anything for my alternative granddaughter." she said, then smiled.

Symone smiled alittle, but her expression changed to seriousness, "But if you do all that, wouldn't you have to tell everyone who I am." she asked, "If I'm staying here tonight, how will you tell Trunks and Vegeta-san?"

"You let me worry about that. And telling everyone else who you are; we can save that until the reunion starts." she told her, "You just let me handle it. Okay?"

She nods, "Okay."

They both heard the door to the living room slide open.

"Mom, we're back." said Trunks with Vegeta following behind.

"That's good." she replied, and turned her head alittle, "Trunks, we have a guest. Say 'hi' to her."

He looked at Symone, then smiled alittle, "Hello."

Vegeta just looked at her and turned away with a grunt,"Hmph." with the usual mid-level scowl on his face, as he could care less for the girl's present.

"Hi." Symone smiled, _"This is the Trunks my dad saw?_ she thought, _His face looks a bit different from the teenage Trunks in the other tmeline. I guess being brought up different would really affect a person in physical_. _The Trunks I saw looked, well, more masculine."_

Trunks walked across the living room to the kitchen, "Is there anything to eat? I'm famished."

"Aren't you always?"

"Yeah." he said and went through the refidgerator.

Vegeta scoffed at his son's appetite, "Hmph. Your hunger is gonna be your downfall, one day, Boy." and with that, he went down the hall to the gravity room.

"I can't help it." Trunks said and found himself some food.

Symone looked at Trunks, then back at Bulma, "Is he always like that?"

"Who? Trunks or Vegeta?" she asked her.

"I was mostly referring to Trunks."

"Yeah. Trunks is slacking off on training, and Vegeta's trying to wake his instincts." she smiled alittle, "But he's totally booked on the real world."

"Oh."

Trunks made his way into the living room, "So, Mom, where did our lovely guest come from?"

"She's the daughter of an old friend of mines. She's gonna stay here for two weeks." she answered. She got up from the sofa, "Her name is Symone." she looked at Symone, "Symone, let me show you to a room."

"Okay." she said and rose up as well, "Bulma, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You're almost like apart of the family." she said casually, then winked at Symone.

Symone blink, then smiled little, catching her little pun.

Trunks looked at his mother to Symone, _"That was strange."_


	11. Reunion at Master Roshi's Island

Chapter 10

Reunion at Master Roshi's Island

Symone was surpised that she woke up at six o'clock in the morning. She got up, bathed and dressed. She wore a long sleeved black shirt; a pair of khaki capri pants, and black sandals. She did her hair up in a bun again.

She went through the living room to the kitchen. The only one in there was Bulma. She had her back to Symone, as she was cooking at the stove and talking on the phone at the same time. Symone patted Bulma on the shoulder gently, "Good morning." she said softly.

Bulma turned her head alittle, then smiled, "Hang on a sec." she said on the mouth piece, then turned to Symone, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Symone smiled, "Yeah, I did." she replied.

Bulma covered the mouth piece, then said to Symone in a quiet voice, "I'm talking to Chi Chi right now."

"Oh?"

"She's gonna get Goku to run that errand for me. I've already contacted Master Roshi and Yamcha."

"That's good." then she just realized, "You didn't tell them who I was, did you?"

She smirked alittle, "Didn't I tell you to not worry about it?"

"Yeah." she said, then sat down at the table.

"Don't worry, I'll have it all planned out. You let me handle it."

Symone smiled.

She smiled back, then talked on the phone again.

It was fifteen minutes later when Trunks and Vegeta came to breakfast, along with a turquoise-head little girl.

The little three year old looked at Symone, while Symone was reading a book at the table.

"Good morning, Symone."

She looked up, and saw Trunks, already dress, wearing a button-down shirt, with a white T-shirt underneath; short jean pants that came around his knees; and a pair of strapped boots.

She smiled alittle, "G'mo'nin'." she said, then saw the little girl staring at her. She smiled at her, "Hi."

She continued to stare, "Are you Trunksie's girlfriend?"

Trunks looked at her, "NO!"

Bulma chuckled alittle.

Trunks looked at his mother, "Mom, will you do something about her?! And tell her to stop calling me that!"

Symone sat there in silence, blushing alittle, _"Not again."_

"Bura, she's a guest here. Her name is Symone. The daughter of an old friend of mines."Bulma told the girl.

Trunks cleared his throat audiably.

Bulma sighed exasperately, "And don't call your brother 'Trunksie'."

"Okay." she looked down, then up at Symone, "Hi! I'm Bura. I'm only 3 ½ years old. How old are you?" she asked her.

"Bura, has anyone ever told you not to ask anyone his or her age?" said Trunks as he sat at the table.

She looked at him, "I'm just asking." then looked at Symone.

"It's rude." he told her.

"It's okay." Symone said to Trunks, then looked at Bura, "I'm 15 ½."

"Oh. You're old enough to be Trunks' girlfriend."

"BURA!!" Trunks shouted at her with a flushed red face.

"QUIET, BOY!!" shouted Vegeta, who who standing at the doorway since he came into the kitchen, "Where are your manners?! No shouting in this house!"

He looked at Vegeta, then at Bura.

She smiled at him, mockingly.

He turned away angrily, grumbling "What a daddy's girl." he said under his breath.

Symone suppressed a chuckle.

After a quick breakfast, Trunks went to the gravity chambers to train with Vegeta. After seven hours of intense training, they were walking out of the room. Bulma was was in the hallway, waiting for them.

"Vegeta, Trunks?"

They both looked at her.

"What is it, Mom?" Trunks answered as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"This is unexpecting, but the five of us are all going to Master Roshi's."

Vegeta looked at her, "Why?"

She smiled, "It's a surprise."

"What?" said Trunks, he looked at his father.

Vegeta grunted alittle, "Very well, then. But I'm not interested in meeting the others." he walked passed Bulma, then stopped, "Why is that girl coming?" he asked over his shoulder.

Trunks looked at his mother, "Yeah, Mom. Why? She doesn't know anybody there, does she?"

"Well, no. But it wouldn't hurt to bring her along. What do you want me to do? Leave her here until we get back?"

"Okay, okay. I see your point." said Trunks and he began to follow his father, "I'll get ready." he told her, then turned alittle, "When are we going?'

"As soon as you guys get dressed properly."

He groaned, "When you said 'unexpected', you meant it. I had plans, too."

"Sorry, Trunks, but this is important."

They were all in the Capsule Corporation plane, heading towards Master Roshi's. Bulma was piloting, Vegeta sat in the passenger side next to her. Bra and Symone sat in the first row of seats. And Trunks in the next row.

Symone looked outside the window at the large vast sea. She is very excited about finally getting the opportunity to meet these incredible fighters.

She remembered the first time she and her small family went to Master Roshi's island. She was five years old. It was that following weekend after the Martial Arts Tornament she and her family joined.

------  
------------------  
------

(Flashback)

Symone had her face pressed against the window, as she saw the small island dotted in the water, "The ocean is big!" she said with amuse, "Very wide." she looked at her parents, "Master Roshi lives out here?"

"Yeah. I guess he really likes the ocean. It is a beautiful view." Audrey answered, then turned to Trunks, who was piloting, "When was the last time you visited him?"

"After I guaduated from S.P.C. University." he answered.

"Oh." she replied, "And you said Bulma will meet us there?"

"Yeah. She said she'll be a while, though."

Symone saw the island more clearly as the plane drew closer, "Is that it, Daddy?"

"Yep. I'm gonna go in for a landing." he told them.

After landing, the three got out of the plane.

Master Roshi was outside, along with Turtle, Oolong and Puar.

"Well, look who's here!" said Roshi, "Hi!"

"Hi Master Roshi, Puar, Turtle, and Oolong." Trunks greeted.

"Hi!" Symone greeted happily, and ran towards Puar. She began to pet her on the head, "Hi, what's your name?" she asked the blue cat.

Puar did her high-pitched chuckle as Symone scratched under her chin, "Puar."

"Hi, Puar."

Audrey smiled at her daughter, then looked at Master Roshi, "Hi, Master Roshi. It's nice to see you again."

"You, too my dear." he said, "And congratulations on the victory of the martial arts competition."

"Ah, it was nothing." she rubbed the back of her neck, then she looked at Trunks, "It was a worthy challenge."

Trunks smirked, "I'll win next time."

She smirked alittle, "We'll see about that."

------  
------------------  
------

(Reality)

Symone smiled alittle.

That was so long ago. She remembered the fun she had with the animals and swimming in the sea with Turtle. And even building a sand castle from with the help of her parents. Even went parasailing. It was paradise that she wish it didn't end.

But this was different. She was gonna meet the Z-Fighters. The fighters that doesn't exist in her timeline anymore. And to top it off-- it was with her alternative family!

She can feel her heart beat with anticipation. She was very excited.

"Uh, Symone?" Trunks called.

She turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"Are you nervous? You seem tensed."

"Oh. I-I'm fine." she replied with a smile.

After observing their short conversation, Vegeta looked ahead, _There something about that girl. She's hiding something._ then he thought, _"Could she be..?"_ he shakes his head alittle.

They were almost there.

"Momma?" called Bura.

"Yes, Dear?" she replied.

"When we get there, can I play with Pan?"

"Yeah, sure."

Trunks looked up, "Oh, yeah. That's right." he said as if he just remembered something, "Symone, the only young adults who are gonna be there are you, Marron, Goten and me. Do you wanna hang with us?"

"Um, okay. Sure." she accepted, then smiled alittle.

"I'll even introduce you to my bestest bud, Goten. I think you'll really like him."

She smiled, "OK. I hope so. I can't wait."

Five minutes later, they were ready to land.

Symone looked out the window. There were three hover vehicles parked at the shore of island.

"Hmm. It looks like everyone came." said Trunks, "I guess that makes us fashionably late." he chuckled alittle.

"Uh-huh." Bulma agreed, as she landed at the shore.

They all got out one at a time.

The front door was open. Some people were outside. The others were inside.

"Hey! You guys made it!" someone called out happily.

Symone didn't recognize that person's voice. So she knew it had to be one of the fighters.

"Hi, Son-kun." Bulma greeted first.

"Hey, Goku-san." Trunks greeted next.

Symone looked at the fighter, _That's Goku?_ she thought puzzled, _I though Dad said he was dead!_

Goku caught her eyes, "Hm? Do I know you?" he asked with curiosity.

"Uh, no. I... I'm--"

"She's a guest at our home, Son-kun." Bulma cut in.

"Oh." he said with a smiled, and held his hand out, "Hi, I'm Goku."

Hesitantly, Symone took his hand, "Hi. Nice to meet you, sir."

Goku smiled down at her, _"Yes! I knew it! The Future Trunks is finally happy. And has a family of his own now."_ he thought to himself, "_She's a Saiyan alright. I can feel it within her."_

"Goku-san? Where's Goten at?" asked Trunks, as he looked around.

"He went to the store, but he'll be back." Goku told him, then turned to look to the side, towrds the sky, "I think that's him, now."

Symone felt it, _"Wait... No way! That's the energy I felt before!"_ she thought to herself.

After a few moments6 later, someone landed onto the shore of the island.

Symone gasped.

The Goten looked at her, "Hey! It's you!" he exclaimed.

Trunks looked at him, "What? What do you mean?" he asked him, "You've seen her before?" he asked as he looked at Symone as her eyes were locked on Goten's.

"Yeah. Yesterday." he answered.


	12. Speaking with Future Trunks

Chapter 11

Speaking with Future Trunks

Trunks, Goku and the others looked at Symone and Goten.

"You saw her yesterday, Son?" Goku asked Goten.

"Yeah. I went to the store for Mom. I met her in a town." he answered, then looked at Symone. He turned to Trunks, "She did tell me she was going to West City to meet friends of her dad's. But I didn't know it was you guys."

Trunks shakes his head alittle, "It wasn't me." he told him.

"Actually, Goten-- it's was me." Bulma told him.

The screen door opened, "Hey! Goten, are you gonna bring that case of sodas in, or not?" Krillin called. He looked around at the group, "And why are you guys just standing there?" the he saw Symone, "Who are you?" he asked politely.

Bulma sighed, "Well, we all might as well come inside." she looked at Vegeta, who was leaning against a palm tree, listening to the whole conversation, "You too, Vegeta." she called to him.

He groaned, and hesitantly followed them inside.

------  
------------------  
------

Symone was in the kitchen, helping Chi Chi with the food. As she was in the kitchen, people were wondering about her being here.

"Psst. Master Roshi."

He turned alittle. It was Krillin, "What?"

"You don't suppose that girl is Trunks' girlfriend, do you?" he asked him in a whisper, "If not, then what other reason could it be that she is even here?"

"Hmm..." Roshi began to think about it, "No, I don't think so." he said, then began to blush, "She probably heard of the Great Master Roshi and hitched a ride to come and see me!" he said and began to cackle, "But then again, Bulma arranged this reunion, so it's was her way of paying me back for all those years! She is spoiling this old man!" he cackled again, "And she picked out a luscious one, too!"

Krillin looked at him _(nervous sweatdrop)_, _I don't believe this guy! He'll do anything to believe that he's a stud. Puh-thetic._

After fifteen minutes, people were gathered around in the living room.

"People?!" Bulma called for attention, "People!"

They all stopped talking, and looked at Bulma.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why we are having this unexpecting reunion." she started, "Well, there is a great reason." she said, then looked at Symone, "Symone, why don't you tell these people your full name." she asked her.

Every strangers' eyes turned to her.

"Uh, my name..." she started nervously, then paused.

Bulma puts a hand on her shoulder, "Symone, don't be shy. Just tell them." she told her.

She gulped alittle, then held her head up, "My name is, Symone-Olivian Brief."

Everyone gasped, the exception of Goku and Vegeta.

"WHAT?!!!!" Chi Chi shrieked, "You mean Trunks got married?! AT HIS AGE?!!!"

"WHAT?!!" Trunks said loudly with surprise, "No! I don't even know this girl!"

"How is that possible?" asked Videl as she looked at Symone, "That she has Bulma's last name?"

"Yeah." said Krillin with an arched eyebrow.

"Settle down, people." Bulma told them, "You mean, you guys have already forgotten?"

"I know!" Gohan exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him.

Vegeta looked as if he has figured it out, too. He looked at Goku, who just gave him that cheerful smile when they caught each other's glare. They both looked at Symone.

"She's the Future Trunks' daughter."

"Wha-?" Trunks said with an arched eyebrow, then turned to Gohan, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah. What's that suppose to mean, Bro?" Goten puts in.

Bulma sighed, "This is gonna be a long night."

"Are you really from the future Trunks came from 16 years ago?" Krillin asked Symone.

"Yes, sir." she answered, "My father told me about you guys, when I was five. He told me about how Gohan, with the help of the other Z-Fighters, destroyed the Cell." she told him.

Krillin studied at her face, "Well..." he looked at her, then cocked head to the side alittle, "You do have blue eyes like him and maybe the color of his hair. And maybe even his nose... But the rest of you don't resemble him."

Vegeta shakes his head alittle, _"What an idiot..."_

"That's because I resemble my mother alittle more than my father." she told him, then turned towards the crowd, "To be honest with you people, I was really inspired about what my dad said about all of you. He and my grandmother, both, remodeled his time machine, so I can meet you all." she looked at everyone.

Gohan was the first to step forward, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Symone." he said, and held his hand out, "I'm Gohan."

She smiled, "I figured it was you, Gohan. You don't look much different from the photos my father have of you. Exception of te glasss. And it's a pleasure to meet you, too." she said as she shook his hand.

He smiled back, "I'm sure there are some people here you wouldn't recognize." he said, and turned to Videl and Pan, "This is my wife-- Videl." he introduced, "And our little girl-- Pan."

Symone smiled at them, "Hi."

"I'm Krillin." he said, "My wife, Eighteen." he introduced.

"Nice to meet you both."

"And I'm sure you're already acquainted with our daughter, Marron. She was helping in the kitchen."

Symone nods, "Yes."

"Hey-hey!" Master Roshi said loudly and stepped between Symone and Krillin, "I'm Master Roshi, at your service." he said smoothly, then took her hand and kissed it.

"I know who you are. I've met you before, in my timeline." she pulled her hand away and awcretly wipe it on the side of her capris.

"You mean Master Roshi is still alive?" asked Goku.

She turned to him, "Yeah. My dad said he, Oolong, Puar, and Turtle hid in a submarine till the androids were taken care of."

"Hmph. Sounds like him." Bulma said.

"So Trunks defeated the Red Ribbon Androids and Cell, huh?" asked Tien.

She turned to him, "Yes." she answered, "And you must be Tienshinhan, right?"

He smiled alittle, "I guess he did tell you about all of us--Yeah."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Chaotzu."

"Hi there."

Yamcha stepped forward and held out his hand, then smiled, "I'm Yamcha."

She blushed alittle. "Nice to meet you, Yamcha." and shook his hand.

After the introductions were over, everyone began to ask Symone about her timeline, and her father.

"Well, um, I can let you guys talk to my dad if you all want to." she suggested.

"Really?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah. All I need is... a cellphone and, um, is there a computer here?" she asked Roshi.

"Nope."

They grumbled in disappointment.

"No, it's okay. I can use the television. That may be better. All I need is a cam-corder. Do you have one?"

"I do." Krillin said, "I'll go get it." he went up the stairs.

After a few minutes, Krillin came down with an expensive camera, "Here you go."

"Thanks." after messing with the wiring inside, she hooked it to the television, "Does anyone have a cell phone?"

"Here. I do." Videl offered.

"Thanks." she reached into her pocket, and pulled out the batteries that were in her cellphone, "I would have used mines, but I need to recharge it." he chuckled alittle. She hooked a cord to the phone, from the cam-corder.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Krillin asked her.

"Of course she does!" Bulma said sternly, "She's a Brief-- my alternative granddaughter."

"Geez! Sor-ry." he said insincerely.

"Okay, I'm done." she turned on the TV, and began to dial her home number, "Okay, people, I'm gonna speak to my dad for a bit first."

After three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad. It's me."

"Oh, hi! Did you make it into town?"

"Even better." she turned power on the video cam's phone on, then the cam-corder. Her father came into view on the TV screen. He was in the living room, sitting on the sofa. The television was on. Symone guessed her brother and her father were probably playing video games. The cam was on the coffee table,

He gasped, "You met everyone!" he said with surprised.

"Yep." she said, then smiled happily.

"How are you guys?" he asked, "Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha. You guys look different." he noticed, then realized there were a few other unfamiliar faces, "You resemble your father a lot, Gohan."

"Hey, Trunks!" Gohan greeted, "This is one heck of a girl you got here."

He chuckled alittle, "Thanks." then he looked at Vegetas direction, "Hi, Dad." he greeted, so proud to see him again.

He nodded, and smirked.

"Dad! I want to see them, too!" said Symone's brother.

Krillin looked at Symone, "Who is that?" he asked her.

"My baby brother."

"I didn't know Trunks has a son, now." Bulma said.

Symone nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright, Davion." he said, then looked at the screen, "Symone, I'm gonna put your brother on for a sec."

She sighed, "Okay."

Davion got on, "Cool! You guys are the Z-Fighters?"

_"Well, this kid looks alittle more like Trunks."_ Krillin thought.

"Yeah." Symone answered.

"It's great to see you people. I'm gonna be an incredible fighter just like my dad and you guys!" he announced.

"Well, this kid has high expectations." said Goku.

"Huh?" Mirai Trunks said in the background. He turned the cam to view himself, "Goku-san?" he said, "How are you alive? I thought you didn't want to come back."

He chuckled alittle, "Well it's a long story."

Trunks chuckled, too, "Well, welcome back to Earth." he greeted. Then he saw his alternate self. He chuckled alittle, and looked directly at the teenage Trunks, "The last time I saw you, you were only a baby." he said to him, "It may be weird, but it's great to see you as well."

Trunks smiled alittle nervously, _"Man, I wish Mom or Dad would have told me about this. This is bizarre."_

"Trunks, he doesn't remember you. Believe me." Bulma told him.

"I figured that. He was only a baby." he said, "It's great to see you guys." he said, "But I'm not familiar with a few faces here."

Krillin cleared his throat, "Let me explain. After the passed few years, some of us, developed families of our own." he said, looked down alittle, bushing, "Like me, and Eighteen having a child." he looked at his 13 year old daughter, "And then there's Hercule's daughter. You remember him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Herc's daughter, Videl, and Gohan went to the same high school, seven years after the Cell Games. They got married and had a child-- Pan." he showed the two females.

"Um, hi." Videl greeted and smiled nervously, _"I remember seeing his face in the preview back at the tornament nine years ago."_ she thought to herself, remembering the time she grew bored of standing in line for the punching machine, and saw the large blimp about the Cell Games, _"This is weird. He really is a future development of Trunks."_

"And Goku's second son, Goten."

"Hey." Goten said, and greeted with a wave.

"And there's... huh?" Krillin looked around, "Hey, Bulma, where's Bura?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen. Hang on." she went into the kitchen, then came back with the little girl.

Bura came in and saw what was on TV. She came to the camera."And Bura. Bulma and Vegeta's daughter."

"Well, isn't that something?" Trunks said, _"I never would have thought mother and father would have another child."_

Bra looked at the screen, "Why does that guy in the screen look just like Trunks-kun?" she asked outloud.

Symone laughed alittle.

"Bura, that's Symone's father." Bulma told her.

She looked at him again, "Oh. Hi!"

"Hello. Nice to meet you." he replied, smiling alittle, "You know, she looks kinda like how Symone did she was little."

Symone blinks, "You think so, Tousan?" she looked at Bura.

"Yep."

Bura looked at her mother, "Is that what Trunks' 'pose to look as a grown-up?"

She smiled, "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Oh." she said, "He doesn't look that different."

Everyone laughed alittle.

"Well, Trunks, I think that's everyone." said Krillin.

"Okay. It's was great seeing you guys again. And meeting those I've never met." he said, "Well, I'll talk to you guys again soon, one day." he looked at Symone, "Symone, you have a great time there. And don't give everyone a hard time."

"Hai, Otousan."

Mirai Trunks looked at Trunks, "And test yourself against the others, okay?" he told Symone.

"She can fight?" Bulma asked him.

"Yeah. She's very good. I have to defeat her as a Super Saiya-jin 2."

"Really?" Krillin asked as astounded of the girl's skills, "Does that mean she's a Super Saiya-jin?"

Symone looked down, "Uh..."

"Nope. But I am!" Davion cut in and said into the camera.

"Huh?!" half the crowd said.

"I'm a Super Saiya-jin. Really. It happened last year."

Symone looked down with embarassment, _"Damn it, Davion! Why didn't you have to put in like that?! How embarrassing!!"_


	13. Previous Communications

1-1. Saiya-jin Budokai - Just the name of a fightinggame I made up.

* * *

Chapter 12

Previous Communications

Future Trunks cleared his throat to get Symone's attention, "Well, it is true."

Symone looked up, "Yeah. He's a Super Saiya-jin." she said solemnly.

"But Symone is still a cunning and skillful fighter. She gets that from her mother." he told them.

The atmosphere seem to have filled with curiosity. Symone could feel it. She knew what the next question was going to be.

"Oh. Really?" Krillin asked.

Symone looked at him. Symone began to mouth his words. '...whose the mother...'

"So, tell me, _whose the mother_ of your children, Trunks?" he asked him.

Trunks expression change alittle. His brows furrow, trying not to let the momories of his late wife get to him too easily, _"Audrey...."_

"Krillin." Bulma whispered.

"Huh?" he turned to her.

She shook her head, "Now is not the time." she whispered to him.

"But why not?"

"Just don't!" she demanded him sternly.

"Fine. Yeesh!"

Symone looked at him for a second, then at the camera, "Um, Dad. I wish I could be home right now. But you know how it is."

Mirai Trunks smiled forcibly, "Yeah. I know." he replied. He paused, then looked at Krillin, "Audrey-Simmone William."

Vegeta blinked at the name.

"Huh?"

"My late wife-- Audrey-- mother of my kids." he answered quietly.

"Oh. And she's a fighter, you say?" Krillin asked him.

"Yeah." he answered, "Um, I'll be right back." he said. He turned to Davion, "Why don't you chat with Symone, okay?"

"Sure."

"And don't embarrass her." he walked away.

"Yes, Dad." he said, almost annoyed. He turned to the camera.

Krillin looked at Symone, "What's wrong with Trunks?"

Bulma groan angrily, "Krillin, you idiot! Did you hear what he just said?!" she asked him without a change of expression.

"What did I do?" he asked quizzically.

Symone sighed, "Krillin. Today is my parents anniversary."

"But what of it? Shouldn't he be happy?"

Bulma sighed exasperately, and put her hand to her head, "He's giving me a HEADACHE!"

"Krillin, our mother died." Davion told him, "My Dad did say 'late wife,' you know."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

The atmosphere changed to sympathy. Symone could feel it.

"And you had to ask him a question, didn't you." said Eighteen as she folded her arms.

"How was I suppose to know?!" he asked hysterically.

"Calm down, please!" Symone told him, "No one knew, but Bulma. But still, you did ask him about our mother being a fighter." she looked down, "Our dad is still barely over it."

"Yeah." Davion agreed.

"Geez," Krillin said apologetically, "I didn't mean to."

"Oh my... Sorry to hear that." Videl said sympathetically.

"So sorry to hear that." Chi Chi said.

Symone sighs, "It's okay." she looks at her brother, "So, Short-stop, have you been training?" she said, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Hm? Yeah. I training with Dad today." he told her with enthusiasm, "We sparred for30 hours!"

"Oh, really?" she said, trying to humor him and sound just as enthusiastic as he was.

"Yep. He said if I endurance myself to the point 'til he gets tired, I can play video games 'til midnight."

"Dang! Dad went for that?"

"Yeah. He think I couldn't do it. But I got the best of him." he said and chuckled.

"Super Saiya-jin?" Krillin asked him.

"Yep."

"Davion, who trained you?" Gohan asked him.

"Symone and Dad."

"How long have you been training?" Goku asked him.

"Two years." he answered.

Goku smiled, "That's pretty good, for you to have become a Super Saiya-jin." he glanced at Goten, "Goten and Trunks became Super Saiya-jin at your age, too."

"Really?" he asked surprised, "Aw, man. And I thought I was the first youngest Super Saiya-jin."

"Don't worry, Davion. You still are. At least in your time." Gohan told him.

"True, true." he agreed, "But if Symone don't become one soon, she'll be the oldest." he began to chuckled.

She looked at him with an angry look, but then took a deep breath to calm her anger, "Where's Dad?" she asked him.

"He went to his room. He'll be back."

"Symone, what did he went to go do?" Krillin asked her.

"I don't know." she replied, _"Hope he's OK, though..."_ She knew he left to room to avoid of being asked of her again.

"Whoops, here he comes." Davion said, breaking Symone's thoughts "Symone, I'll bid you goodnight. Okay?"

"Okay. Good night." she waved to him, "Don't beat Dad in the Saiya-jin Budokai¹, okay?"

"Beat him?! He's beating me!" he told her.

"Really?" she laughed alittle, "You've been slackin' off. And you use to be a pro at it."

"It's because he's been telling me not to play too much these passed few months. You know... with my grades and such." he told her, "Here's Dad. Good night. And it was nice meeting you guys."

"Alright, Davion. Later." Krillin said.

"Oyasuminasai, Otouto-chan." she said to him.

Trunks got back on, "Well, I better go as well. It was great seeing you guys again. And Symone, I'll talk to you whenever I can." he told her.

"Okay, Daddy." she said, then smiled, "Good night."

He smiled at her, then says, "Good night, everyone."

------  
------------------  
------

It was almost 10 o'clock.

Some of the guests were leaving Master Roshi's Island. And Symone was in the kitchen helping Marron and Chi Chi wash dishes.

"Symone, it is great to find out about you." Chi Chi told her, while washing a dish.

"Really?" she turned to her which clearing the counter top.

"Yeah." she smiled alittle, "Even though your father is from another timeline, and I didn't see him much, I was worried about him like he was my own son." she told her, "But still, he did save my Goku."

Symone smiled, "Yeah. If it wasn't for him to bring that antidote, it would be all over for humanity."

"Yeah, and I would not have had Goten." she went back to her chore.

"True." she agreed, then looked at Chi Chi, "But I just noticed, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta hasn't said much after this whole discovery."

"Oh. Well, Trunks and Goten are a bit puzzled. Bulma and Gohan are explaining to them right now, as you can see. And as for Vegeta, he's always the type who wouldn't mind such things."

"I know that my dad said he is the secretive type, but does he at least care?" she asked her.

"Yeah. Plus you said it yourself--he's secretive."

She blinks, "Oh."

After they were done, Bulma was almost finishing telling Trunks about his alternate self.

Symone sat on the couch, watching the two.

Bura came to Symone, "Symone?"

She turned to her, "Yes?"

"If you are the daughter of a future Trunks, would that make me your aunt?"

Symone laughed little, "Not really. We are related, but not in this world. You don't exist in my timeline."

"Oh. And what about Trunks?"

"Well, I'm not gonna call him 'dad', if that's what you mean." she said humorously.

She laughed alittle, "Oh. That would seem kinda weird." then she looked at her, tilting her head to the side, "How long is your hair?"

"Um, it's pretty long."

"How long? Let it down."

She began to undo the band that held her hair up. And soon, her hair fell down her back, and the ends folded as it touched seat of the couch. Her bangs fell into her eyes, and she brushes them to the side, like it usually is.

"Your hair is very long. How come you haven't cut it?"

"Because I don't want to."

"How come?"

"It's kind of like a logo, I guess."

"A logo?"

"Yeah. It's in my mother's side of the family." she said and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Is it real?" she asked her and tugged it without warning.

Symone got startled and pulled her hair away, "Ow! Yeah, it's real!"

"Sorry." she looked down, then at her again, "How is it a logo?"

She sighed, "I long time ago, my mother said women of her race usually have extremely long hair. Most of 'em, at least. It's was kinda genetic, too. It use to mean that a woman has been around and experienced a lot in her life. But now it's dying out."

"How does it grow long?"

"A long time ago, the female Volvanians of another planet were enslaved and work to the extreme. I was told that the Volvanians working so hard for the evil ruler made them stronger, though, the ruler was unaware of that. Being on that planet and put to task mysteriously developed an unusual power. It may've came from the evil ruler. Or the change in atmosphere of the planet. No one really knows for sure. Since then, it just became genetic. You know, kinda like how cutting down lots of trees affect the the oxygen in the air, or polluting the air we breathe. It's just the same as that." Symone thought about what she said, "Come to think about it, my mom didn't have long hair. I guess it skips a generation."

"Vol-van-ians? I've never heard of it."

"Like I said, it's another planet."

"Have you been there before?"

"Yep. I was born there. And I left there..." she thinks about it, "Actually, I was your age when I left, before living on Planet Earth."

"Oh! How cool." she said and got up, "I'm gonna go, now. Bye." she walked off.

Symone smiles alittle, and shook her head.

"Symone?"

She looked up. It was Goten, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering, how much of an experienced fighter are you?" he asked her, then sat down next to her.

"Well, when I was five, I trained from then, to the time my mother died, which was over three years ago. Then I started back a year ago."

"So, you've training most of your life?" he sighed, "I've been too busy to train regularly. With dates and stuff."

Symone chuckled alittle, "Me, too. But that lasted only a year."

"I was gonna ask you, one day, maybe we can spar?"

"Ok." she smiled alittle, "In the next two days maybe?"

"Hmm, the next two days?" he thought about it, "What time?"

"Uhhh, noon-ish?"

"Yeah, sure. That good. I have a date on that day, but noon is fine." he told her.

"Ok."

"So, tell me, how did you meet up with Bulma?"

"Well, it's a funny story, but here goes-- I was in the town, right? And I was only a few blocks away from Capsule Corp. Then all of a sudden, a cop pulled me over, because I was going over the speed limit. I sort of got too excited." she smiled nervously, rubbing the back fo her neck, "So, he ask me for my license. I panicked and gave it to him. He scans it, then noticed my name."

"Man, really?"

"Uh-huh. I thought I was in deep trouble. But instead, he ask me my last name. When I told him, he looks at me funny and tells me he'll ecsort me Capsule Corp. When we got there, he ask for Bulma, and a few minutes later, he tells Bulma about my knowing her and having the same last name. When Bulma looks at me, she recognizes me. And tells him I'm a Brief."

"'Recognizes you'?" he asked her, "You mean you have seen Bulma from this timeline before?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. I was five, and my Dad invented the Dimensional Telecommunicator, so I can talk to Bulma through video-cam."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

------  
------------------  
------

(Flashback)

"Symone, sit here and watch closely." Trunks told her.

"What is it, Daddy?" she looked at the device that looked identical to a computer.

"Watch and see." he told her and pressed numbers on the number pad.

"It's like a phone." she noticed.

He looked at her, "Well, yeah, but this is a special kind of phone. A prototype, anyways." he told her.

"Huh?" she cocked to the side her head, "But how?"

"Just wait and see."

After a moment, the signal was found and the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered a voice.

"Hi! Remember me?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks?!" Bulma of the alternate time from which his adventure begin, said with excitement, "I can't believe it's really you!"

Symone blinks with confusion, then looks at her dad, "Isn't that Grandma, Dad?" she asked him.

"Who is that, Trunks?" Bulma asked him.

"Turn on your cam and see." he replied.

After a moment, Bulma came into view, "Trunks, you look well." she looked at Symone, "And who might you be?"

"Huh?" Symone tilted her head.

Trunks looked at Symone, "Symone, this is Bulma from the timeline I went to." he told her, "Remember? In the story I told you?"

"Oh! I remember! I'm Symone-Olivian."

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Symone-Olivian." Bulma greeted, "Trunks, after all these years, you have a family, now?"

"Yeah. I've been pretty busy all these years, and now I finally got a break." rubbed Symone's head alittle.

"Trunks, she beautiful." she told her, "Very cute."

"Thank you." Symone said, blushing alittle.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" he said proudly, he looked at Symone, "Why don't you tell you alternative-grandmother what you're gonna do this month."

"I'm gonna join the Martial Arts Tornament!" she announced happily.

"Well, isn't that something? The martial arts tornament will be held in a few months also."

Trunks' eyes widen alittle, "Really? And I bet Dad isn't gonna join. I mean with Goku gone and all."

"Actually, Goku is gonna be there, but for only one day. Thanks to Fortune Teller BaBa."

"Oh, really? And I'm sure he'll make the best of that." he chuckled alittle.

"Yeah, he, Gohan, and my Trunks are all training for the big tornament."

"Wait, you're saying Ms. Chi Chi is allowing Gohan to join?" he asked her, knowing Chi Chi wouldn't want her son to take after his father's habits.

"Yeah. It's for the sake of Gohan's education; in other words-- the prize money for a Ph.D."

"I guess that would get her to give in." he chuckled alittle.

"Well, that's Chi Chi for you." she laughed about it too.

------  
------------------  
------

(Reality)

"Well, that's what happened." she told him, "My dad introduce my mother to Bulma, and we all chatted for a while."

"I see, but why didn't Trunks or Vegeta know about it?"

"Because my dad told her not to tell Trunks. And I guess she didn't tell Vegeta-san." she told him.

"This is so strange." Goten said and leaned back on the couch, "I never thought something like this happen before."

"Neither did Trunks. He wouldn't remember." she said, then a few seconds later, she chuckled.

Goten looked at her, "What's so funny?"

She looked at him, "Huh? Oh, um, nothing. Just something my dad told me."

"What?"

"I'm trying to imagine Trunks, as a baby, pulling on my dad's hair."

"What? Did something like that actually happen?" he asked her.

She chuckled alittle, "Yeah. My dad had long hair at the time, because he he trained in this special room--"

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Goten cut in.

"Yeah. Have you heard of it?"

"Trunks and I trained in there when we were kids." he told her, "But what happened?"

"Ah. Well, he said that Bulma was worried about him, because he fought the Cell and lost. She had Trunks in her arms, and when my dad took a closer look at him, he grabbed a handful of hair and wouldn't let go." she chuckled again, "It's kinda funny picturing it."

He chuckled too, "Yeah, but I bet Trunks wouldn't remember doing something like that."

She laughed alittle, "Yeah, I bet he won't." she agreed.

"Symone." Bulma called.

She turned, "Yeah?"

"We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." she replied, "Well, Goten, it was great seeing you again. I guess we stuck to our request, huh?"

"Yeah. How strange. I guess it was faith." he said and got up, "Maybe while you're here, you can train with me one day. You can show me a few techniques and I'll show some of my own."

She smiled, "That'll be cool."

* * *

1-1. Saiya-jin Budokai - Just the name of a fightinggame I made up. 


	14. Symone's Request

Chapter 13

Symone's Request

It was after 11 o'clock when Symone, Bulma, and her family arrived home.

As soon as everyone got to the top floor, Bulma took Bura's hand, "Come on, dear. I know you're tired. So, let me give you a quick bath, so you can get to bed."

She yawned, "Ok." and let Bulma lead her.

Bulma turned to Trunks, "And I don't want you staying up too late."

"Wasn't planning to." he yawned too, "I was falling asleep on the way home, myself."

Bulma looked at Symone, "You too, Symone."

She nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Vegeta just walked ahead down the hall to the gravity room.

Symone looked his way, "Where is he going?" she asked herself quietly.

"To the Gravity Chamber." Trunks answered her.

She looked at him, "Gravity Chamber? At this time a night?"

He nodded, "Yeah. He's always like that."

"Hm. How long will he be there?"

"An hour or so." he yawned again.

"Oh." Symone began to walk down the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked her, "Your room is the other way."

"I know. I'm gonna wait for Vegeta to get done training. I need to ask him a question." she told him as she continue to walk down the hall.

He chuckled alittle, "Well, you might as well bring a magazine with ya." and followed her, "I can keep you company for a little while if you want." he told her.

She turned to him, then smiled alittle, "Sure." she replied, "Is there anything you wanna ask of me?"

"There's a lot I wanna ask you."

"Fire away."

"Um, well, for one thing, it's strange to meet someone from a different time of an alterante dimension."

"Yeah, it is." she agreed.

"You're not gonna call me 'Dad' are you?" he smiled alittle.

"Nah. I am your age. And that would be too strange for me." she looked down for a second, "But if it's cool with you, I wanna hang, and spar with you." she requested.

"Of course, you can hang out with me. And yeah, you can spar with me. Your dad did say so." he told her and stopped at a door, "It'll be nice to spar with a new competitor. If you can handle it."

"Yeah, I can handle it." she smirked.

He gave her a smirk similar to his father, "Don't get too cocky. I'm not like your father." he told her, "I may be as strong as him. Maybe even stronger."

"Heh. That doesn't matter. I'm probably more cunning that you."

"Is that a challenge?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. I was trained by both my parents, plus picked up on my own techniques. I was trained to be more cunning than stronger."

"And I take it you got that from your mother?"

She nodded.

"That's only half of what you have to rely on." he told her, "I mean, I take it you're the type that think brains are better than brawn, right?" he asked her.

"Mostly in sparring." she replied, "I was trained to rely more on thinking up of strategies." she looked down little, "Not every battle is won with brawn. And not everyone has enormous strength like a Saiya-jin."

Trunks chuckled alittle, "No need to tell me that; I had to learned that the hard way."

She looked at him, "Training with Vegeta-san?"

He shook his head, "An unexpecting battle."

"Oh."

Trunks yawned alittle, then sighed, "I better get to bed. Goten and I'll tell you about that sometimes."

Symone nodded, "Okay."

"Well, goodnight." he said and began to walk away, then turned, "Oh, and about that you being more cunning and I am-- I would love to challenge you on that."

"Are you declaring a match against me?" her eyes looked a bit wide with excitement.

"Yeah." he smirked, "Tomorrow; noon. Okay?"

She smirked back, "Okay. I'm up for the challenge."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

------  
------------------  
------

Symone was sitting on the floor, Indian-style, with her back against the wall. She wearily looked at her watch, "12:48." she yawned, "Shouldn't he be done by now?" she asked herself.

"Symone?"

Symone turned her head and saw Bulma at the end of the hall.

"Why aren't you in your room?" she asked her as she approached the girl.

"I..."Symone was about to speak, but another yawn escaped her, "I'm waiting on Vegeta-san. I wanna ask him something."

"Is it that important for you to stay up and wait for him when you could be sleeping?" she asked her.

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

Symone shook her head, "I don't want to say. No offense, but I don't want to jinx the opportunity. I'll tell you this, though: if he says 'yes' I'll tell you then."

Bulma arched an eyebrow, "O-kay." she yawned, "Well, you better get to bed. ASAP." she turned and walked back from where she came from, but then stopped and turned to Symone, "Hey, Symone."

Symone looked up.

Bulma smiled alittle, "I know it'll be kinda strange for you, but try calling Vegeta 'grandfather'."

Symone blinked, "Um, will he respond to that?"

"He would. Trust me."

Symone smiled alittle, "Yes ma'am." she said, then yawned.

------  
------------------  
------

After a few minute, the door sliding open by controls woke Symone up.

Vegeta stepped out of the room, then noticed she was sitting on the floor, next to the door. He used the towel around his neck to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

Symone stood up, "Ojii-san?" she began. She noticed that the Saiyan Prince isn't much taller than she is, but she still have to look up at him.

He looked at her, "Hm?"

"While I'm here, I'm planning on sparring with the Z-Fighters. But I've mainly came to this timeline to ask you to train me." she asked him.

"Train you?" he said with gruffness in his voice, with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes. Train me to become a Super Saiya-jin." she told him, "I wanna know how to become a Super Saiya-jin."

"It takes a lot of hard training, and will power." he told her, then began to walk off.

"Is that all?" she asked him, "I've tried all of that. For 5 years, three years ago, but there were no results."

He stopped in his tracks, "Well, then, maybe you didn't train hard enough."

"But I did!" she exclaimed.

He turned his head alittle, so she can see his profile, "To the breaking point?"

"The breaking point?" she asked quizzically

"It takes more than desire to gain the power; it takes hardwork."

"Look, I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Just train me. Please." she pleaded, "My dad has even helped me, but I don't think he was strict enough."

"How did your brother become Super Saiya-jin?"

She thought about it, "From training with my dad. But one day, when it was my mother's birthday, so I think it was really his emotions that unleashed him of his power. He was training alone that day." she told him, "But mostly, I would have to say is that he was also angry."

He turned to looked at her in full vision, "I won't train you."

Her eyes twitched from his answer.

"But if you listen to my commands, then you might become lucky." he told her.

"Your commands?"

"Yes, my commands. I already know you're not strong enough to even spar with me. Instead I want you to spar with Trunks tomorrow. I will observe your movements, and techniques. And see what you lack of. Other than power." he turned forward, "That much I will do."

"Okay." she replied, "Trunks and I have already scheduled a sparring match tomorrow noon. Maybe you can observe the match then."

"Very well, then." and with that, he began to walk away.

Symome smiled to herself, _"That was easier than I thought._ she thought, _I was certain that he would have said 'no'. He may not be training me, but at least he's willing to help."_ she can feel herself already getting excited.


	15. Symone vs Trunks

Chapter 14

Symone vs. Trunks

Symone woke up early that day. She was excited about today's agenda: Sparring with Trunks!

She bathe and got dressed into her training clothes: a black and gray sports tanktop, with the Capsule Corporation logo; black drawstring sweatpants; and white K•Swiss brand sneakers. She braid her long hair to keep it out of the way.

When everyone was at the table, almost done eating, Vegeta was th first to finish. He got up from the table, "After breakfast, I want you two to meet me outside in the backyard." he was referring to Trunks and Symone.

"OK, Dad." said Trunks.

"Yes, sir." Symone replied.

Trunks sighed, "I wonder what kind of training Dad has in mind now?" he asked himself outloud.

"The kind of trainy Dad will have you all beaten up." Bura said while playing with her food.

"I wasn't asking you, twerp." he said sharply.

"But you asked!" she exclaimed.

"But I didn't ask for an answer from you, now did I?!" he retorted.

"Momma, Trunks' being rude to me again!"

"Can it, Bura!" he shouted.

"Trunks! Bura!" Bulma yelled from in front of the sink, "It is way too early for you too to be arguing right now!" she scold, "Now, say sorry to each other and let that be that!" she command.

Trunks groaned in digust, "Sorry." he said under his breath.

"I didn't hear you." Bura said.

He grumbled, "I... said... 'sor-ry'." he said firm, clearly and slow.

"Okay. Me too." said with perkiness in her voice.

Symone shook her alittle, _"I know EXACTLY how you feel, Trunks-kun."_ she remember how Davion always had her parents on his side whenever they had an argument. She cleared herself of the thought, then cleared her thoat, "Trunks-kun?"

He looked at her, "What?"

"Actually, I know what Ojiisan's up to."

"What is it?"

"Well, last night I asked him of a request, and he knows about our scheduled sparring match; so he's pretty much gonna watch. He's probably gonna escort us somewhere to spar."

"That sounds cool." he said, "But what did you ask him?"

"Oh... just something." she said, then smiled to herself.

He looked at her with an arched brow, then shook his head, _"Women and their secrecy."_

------  
------------------  
------

Thirty minutes later, Trunks and Symone approached Vegeta in the backyard.

The Saiya-jin Prince looked at one to the other, then turned around, "Follow me." he said, then powered up, and blasted into the sky.

The two teenagers did the same.

After thirty minutes of flight, Vegeta finally landed, and a few minutes later the other two did as well.

He turned to them, "You two will be sparring here today."

Symone looked around, it was a mountainous deserted land, but it looks like the place has been disturbed once or twice.

Vegeta began to walk off, "I'll be watching." and with that, he launched to the highest plateau.

"Ready?" Trunks asked Symone.

She levitated a few yards away, then landed.

Trunks stood in his fighting posture, _"She doesn't know what she's getting herself into."_ he smirked, "_When Dad is observing my sparring matches with Goten, secretly, that is when I fight at my best."_

Symone stood in fighting posture, "_I'll show you how a cunning a blooded Volvanian can be."_

"Just because you're a girl, Symone, don't think I'll go easy on you." he warned her, "After all-- you're still a Saiya-jin."

She smirked at his remark, "OK, I'll go easy on you, then. It wouldn't be all that fair. After all, you are a bishounen."

He smirked at her comeback.

After a few minutes of trying to predict one another's first move, Trunks lauched at Symone, with a punch, in top speed. But she disappeared before his fist landed.

_"That was way too obivious."_ he thought to himself, then saw the girl a few feet in from of him.

She launched at him with the same attack, but he blocked it with his arms, and they began to fight rapidly, meeting blow for blow. And moving in vanishing images high in the sky.

Symone backed away to dodge Trunks' swing punch, and her fist aimed for his face, but he grabs it.

She still forces her fist forward with a fraction of her strength, but Trunks is battling with her as he pushes forward as well.

He gives in on her force, causing her to fall forward pass him, and knees at her stomach. But to his surprise-- he only hits the air. Then feels a painful blow to the back; between his shoulder blades. Symone elbowed him.

He falls for a second, but stops himself in an instant. And began to look around for Symone, _"Where is that broad?"_ he thought to himself, looking around, _"I know you're moving fast."_ He closes his eyes and concentrate on the vibrations in the wind, _"There!"_ he dodges her invisible attack, then blasts her in the stomach.

Symone groans in pain alittle, then stands in midair, in her fighting posture, "You got me." then she smirked,"That was a great warm-up."

He smirked, "Yeah. It was; enough to get the blood flowin'." he still in his posture, "Ready to fight for real?"

"Yeah." she said and squeezed her fists in a tight ball, tight enough to crack her knuckles.


	16. Cunning vs Brawn

Chapter 15

Cunning vs. Brawn

Vegeta looks upon the two active fighters, _"She fight different from a Saiya-jin."_ he thought to himself, _"Even for a female."_ he studies the previous movements she surprised his son with earlier, "Her moves were extremely quick, but not too powerful in strength and yet it still damaged him some. Almost as if he's fighting a shadow." he said to himself in wonders, "And I didn't sense any force of energy from the blow. That's preposterous."

The two floated in mid-air, looking one another dead in the eyes.

"Your move." he tells her.

She smirked, and charged him faster than the human eye can see. Charging him with a punch, he dodges and floats slowly towards the ground. Symone saw him and powered up to charge him fast with a kick. He disappeared before her foot hit the ground, causing the the ground to crumble. She saw him in the far left side.

"I hope this isn't what your Dad meant when he said you're a 'skillful fighter.'" he called to her, then smirked, "More like sloppy." he smirked, _"Her moves are easily predicted. Just as I thought."_

She growled, _"Rrggh! He's taunting me! Okay, Symone, just calm down."_ she thought to herself, _"It's time to think of a strategy."_ she smirked. She flew to his level, and powered up.

He looked at her, "I didn't think it would come to that, but okay." he powered up as well.

They both stared at each other as before, surrounded by their aura of energy. Symone launched at Trunks with a punch. He blocked it with his arms crossed over his face, trying to steady the force from Symone's punch, but felt his arms go numb from the force.

Symone smirked, she knew what was happening, "You're arms feel numb, don't they?" she asked, still forcing forward, "That usually happens when you're enduring a force for so long, but not this time. It takes affect in the matter of seconds."

He strained to overpower her, but the power was making his arms numb and almost useless. He grunted.

She backed away and kicked him sideways in the ribs. Causing him to fly to the side, towards a plateau.

She powered up and blasted at him before he hit the plateau.

With no hesitation, he blasted out of the mountain, at Symone, attacking rapidly with punches and kicks.

Symone punched at him, but he blocked it and kneed her in the stomach, then punched her in the jaw.

She begin to fall from the sky. Trunks begin to fall after her with a kick aiming for her torso. She vanished away and appeared before him and kicked at his stomach. He doubled over with pain, and she used both fist to knock him from the sky. She flew after him in top speed. He continue to fall, but surprised Symone, with a blast aiming for her. She covered her face with her arms in defense.

When she looked up, Trunks appeared before her, and punched at her. But she dodged to the side, and did a spin-kick to his neck, and he blocked it. Symone was on the attack.

Vegeta continue to watch the match. So far, he was impressed that Symone is lasting this long. But then again-- she is part Saiya-jin, _"I guess the brat has more Saiyan in her than I thought."_ he thought to himself.

Trunks dodged her kick, that aimed straight for his stomach, then aimed and blast at her. She leapt onto a peak, and leapt back to the sky, before his blast hit her. He appeared before her, and punched her in the face.

Her body slammed into a plateau. Symone saw Trunks waiting for her to get up. She floated slowly towards him.

He smirked alittle, "Are you ready to give up?" he asked her.

She smirked back, "No. I'm just getting started." she said.

He chuckled alittle, "I knew you weren't being serious." he stood in his poster again, "Come on. Get serious about this, before my father grows impatient." he powered up a notch.

"Okay." she said and stood in her poster, then powered up.

Trunks can fill her energy grow dramatically.

Once again, they both stared at each other.

Symone vanished from Trunks' sight. She began to move fast leaping from peak to peak, to perform a sneak attack on Trunks. She saw him looking around to follow her movements. She smirked to herself, _He can't follow my movements. He's one step behind._ She appeared behind him and launched a kick to his spine.

Trunks turned quickly, and vanished from the attack. And counterattacked with a strike, but Symone blocked it with her wrist. She gathered energy and blasted at him.

The energy blast sent him toward a mountain. But he stopped himself with his energy. Symone appeared above him and kicked him down to the ground when he dropped his guard. His body slammed toward the ground hard.

Symone landed on the ground. Waiting for him to regain himself.

Trunks got up and looked at her, "Okay. I have to admit-- that was pretty smart."

She smirked alittle, "You dropped your guard, that's all." she said and stood in her poster.

He began to power up, and screamed out of the top of his lungs his energy.

With little effort, Symone stood her ground. Waiting for him to finish his transformation. She can tell that he was becoming Super Saiya-jin. She remembered that feeling in the pit of her stomach from anywhere.

------  
------------------  
------

(Flashback)

Symone couldn't wait for this moment.

The tornament was a week away. Trunks has promised Symone that he'll unleash the powers of a Super Saiya-jin within him. She waited patiently for this moment, but now the anticipation is killing her.

She entered the gravity room, where Trunks was waiting for her.

He turned to her when the door opened. He gave her alittle smile, "Just in time."

She approached him, "Are you still gonna show me?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, of course. It's all apart of your training."

"Yay!" she squeaked loudly, "Are you gonna turn into an ascended Super Saiya-jin?"

"We'll see." he clinged his fists tight and prepared himself, "Back away alittle. The energy may be too great for you to handle."

"Right." she obeyed and took a few steps away.

"Ready?"

She nodded with excitement.

He smiled alittle, "Here goes." he began to gather energy.

Symone stared at him.

"Are you sensing my energy? This is apart of your training." he warned her.

"Huh?!" she shut her eyes tight, "I'm trying..."

"Concentrate. Empty your thoughts of everything."

She tried his advices.

"Think about your mother's meditation sections." he told her. As he looked at her, he can tell she had some difficulties.

She felt his energy. To her it was a lot of energy.

He smirked, and began to unleash more.

After a good ten seconds, Symone opened her eyes wide in surprise, then gasp. Then she noticed a difference in her father. His body was glowing a gold color light, and his hair was standing on ends.

Trunks had his eyes shut, grunting alittle. Then startled Symone as his energy boosted quickly and a blinding flash of light and forceful wind.

Symone covered her eyes. Her stomach had a funny, almost nauseating feeling. She fell to her knees, but still had her arms over her face.

A moment later.

"Symone."

Symone put her arms down, and looked up at her father. She looked at him up and down in amazement.

She got up and began to walk forward, slowly, "Daddy? Is that you?"

He looked at her and smirked, "This is me as a Super Saiya-jin."

She studied his new looks, _"Super Saiya-jin: Blonde hair; green eyes; and alittle large in frame."_ she started walking around him, _Just as he told me._

"Impressed?" he asked her, as he let her observed his new present.

She nodded slowly, "This is what you guys looked like?"

"Yes."

After her full circle around him, she stopped in front him, "And you said it's possible for me to become a Super Saiya-jin?" she asked him.

He nodded alittle, "I don't see why not. If you work real hard for it. It's possible." he smirked, "In fact, that would make you the first _female_ Super Saiya-jin."

She thought about it, _"The first female Super Saiya-jin."_

------  
------------------  
------

(Reality)

Symone looked at him, as he continued to summon for more power.

She stood up straighter, clinging her fists tighter, "I am going to be the first female Super Saiya-jin. I just got to have it."


	17. Cunning vs Brawn II

Chapter 16

Cunning vs. Brawn II

Vegeta continued to watch, "That fool. It's too soon for him to become a Super Saiya-jin. That girl is only fighting with a fraction of her power. But she still isn't as strong as him... yet. Why is she holding back? Is she just playing him?"

Trunks' screams finally grew quiet. He was now a Super Saiya-jin. He looked at Symone, with his now, aqua-green eyes, "Now let's see how you can go against another Super Saiya-jin. And don't forget-- I fight different from your father."

She smirked and stood in fighting posture, "I know. That's what makes it more interesting."

He smirked, and stood in fightng poster.

She took a step closer, then stood in fighting poster.

"One warning little girl: you should power up for this match." he told her.

"Don't worry about me."

"Hm? Well, okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." he powered up alittle, he lauched at her with a power punch.

She stood her ground, and blocked the punch with her arm, and Trunks was on the attack.

To Symone's surprise, it seemed like his speed quadrupled. As if she were to blink, he'll have the upper-hand. But while her arms were blocking his punches, he almost surprised her with a spin kick, to trip her, but she jumped to avoid it. After a second, he vanished her sight. She felt his energy and turned around, he was behind her, and he punched her straight in the jaw.

Grunting from the unexpected pain, half of her body wisted from the force, and feeling blood traveling down her chin. She slowly stopped herself from falling, then looked at him.

He stared back, "Giving up?"

She wiped it away with the back of her hand, "No." Like a rocket, she charged at him head on.

Standing his ground, he almost didn't expect a boot to the head, if it wasn't for his quick reflex, and blocking it with his wrist. She began to attack him head on. And to his surprise, even faster than before, _"How did this girl get so fast?"_ he thought to himself, trying to keep up with her attacks, _"She didn't even power up that much to get this fast. And I'm having trouble as it is."_

Symone punch at him, but her fist went passed his ear. He grabbed her arm, holding it in place passed his shoulder. He smirks, as the two stands still, looking at one another, "You're even better than I anticipated."

She smirks back, "Well, you have seen nothing, yet." and before he can react, she pulled away quickly and kicked him in the jaw. Gathering energy quick, she blasted at him.

Seeing the attack coming, he dodged it and threw an energy wave of his own at her.

She gasped alittle, then held her hands out, trying to stop it, or divert it away. He began to power up more to overpower her struggle.

She began to groan struggling from his power. She smirked alittle, _"Time to take it up a notch."_ she began to move forward as she continued to use her energy to balance the power.

Trunks slowly began to power up more, as he noticed Symone was moving closer, which was making it harder for him to succeed in the struggle.

Symone smirked, _"Just as I thought."_ Her body tensed; her muscles tightened, and veins began to form noticeably on her arms. She opened her mouth and began to yell outloud, as the power grew.

His eyes widen, as he felt her energy growing, but the balance of the energy remained the same, _"What is she up to?"_

She continued to yell out, until all of a sudden, the energy wave began to decrease.

_"Huh? What is this? My energy blast is... evaporating?"_ he continued to try enduring it much longer.

She continued with her strategy, and the energy continued to decrease. She gritted her teeth, then in the matter of seconds, the energy completely disappeared, and her body began to glow the very same color as Trunks' energy wave was.

Vegeta blinked. "She claimed his energy wave."

Trunks stared at her in shock, _"What is this? It's like as if she absorded my energy."_

In a blink, she knocked Trunks out of his bewildered manner, to awareness with a punch to the abdomen.

He groaned from the pain, but before the pain finished making its full course to his brain, he quickly received another to the jaw, and what it seemed like to be fifty more within two seconds. Force from the powerful blows caused destruction to the deserted site.

Symone got ready for the final blow, and punched him hard in the jaw. His head snapped to the side, with blood flying from his mouth, and his body began to fall from the sky. Falling slowly towards the ground.

Symone began to breathe hard, after the last blow, the glow from the power slowly fades away from symone's body, _"Oh, man.... I haven't used that technique in a long time..."_ She began to go after him.

Falling closer to the ground, he landed safely on his feet. He looked up at her, as she began to slowly land.

He powered up, and charged at her, head-butting her in the forehead, and quickly attacking her head on.

Symone dodged and blocked his attack in the pattern she picked up, but slipped when his knee made contact with her stomach, then a fist to the jaw, which fazed her drastically. He backed away from her, breathing hard, staring at her, as she straightened her posture, and spat to the side.

"I can feel it that you're getting tired."

She huffed and puffed, "I'm not the only one...(puff).... You were fazed by my last attack and you know it."

"It just surprised me, that's all." knowing he was only bluffing, "Let's end this; let's put our energy into one last final blow." he powered up, "Last one standing... wins... Fair enough?"

She nodded, and summoned some more of her energy.

_"She doesn't know what she's getting herself into."_ he smirked.


	18. Final Showdown

Chapter 17

Final Showdown

Vegeta continues to observe the teenage fighters' match.

Trunks waited patiently for his opponent to get to her fullest of strength, while secretly restoring all the energy that had left him, _"She is definitely not going to win this one."_ he thought to himself, _"Though, she seems pretty gifted in strength and tactics, I'm still going to win this."_

Symone's power-aura glowed brighter than before. She slowly stood in her fighting posture, as Trunks stood in his.

She stared Trunks dead in his eyes, thinking how to land her final blow on Trunks, without receiving too much damage of her own, _"So far, Trunks likes to with his upper body than lower. Heh... just like a man would do. It's always solve things with their fists."_ she smirked alittle, _"So his final attack being a kick is possibly a 100 chances to 1."_

In a blink of an eye, the two inflicted their final attack at each other. With a flash of the clashing power-aura of the two strong fighters, a flash filled the site.

Vegeta blinked. He heard two crashes. Both almost the opposite sides from one another. Except one was farther away at an angle.

Vegeta levitated closer to the ground, "Hmph. They both struck one another at the same time. Not canceling each other out. Let's see which one surface first." his said to himself, and crossed his arms over his chest.

After what seemed to have been five minutes, Trunks was the first gain consciousness, and got up onto his feet. Battered from the terrible landing, he held his side, he groans from the throbbing pain, _"Damn... I think she broke a few of my ribs..."_

Vegeta sees him, "Seems like the boy has won this match."

Trunks looks around for Symone. Starts to levitate a few feet high, _"She must be in worse shape than I am, if she's not up on her feet, yet."_ he began to look around, "Yo, Symone! You alright?!" he called out, hoping to hear her reply. But nothing.

He closed his eyes to concentrate on her energy. He sensed it just barely. But enough to know that she is alive. He tried as steadily as possible to float the direction he was sensing her, "Symone, if can hear me, say something!" he continued to call out.

No response.

He landed on the ground, and looked around again. Then he heard something not too far from where he was standing.

Symone came from beneath the pile of rocks and debris, and began coughing. Her tanktop was tore badly, revealing her black sports-bra she was wearing underneath; blood was trailing down from the bicep of her left arm, and her hair was unkempted.

"Hey!" Trunks called out and walked towards her, "You alright?"

She nodded a bit, "Yeah. Been better, though." she chuckled weakly, and began to stand on both feet. She looked at Trunks, "Looks like you won this round."

He smiled alittle, "Yeah." he held out his hand, "You were a great opponent. You really tore me up."

She took his hand and shook it, "You were, too." she said, but then cringed from the pain in her arm, then groaned. She ripped off what was left of her tanktop and began to wrap it around the wound on her arm.

"Let me help you." Trunks offered, and tightened the fabric around her arm and tied it.

She smiled alittle, "Thanks."

He smiled back.

"I have to admit, I was quite impressed with this match." Vegeta said, approaching them, "Even as sloppy as you fought, Symone, you still managed to hold up against my son. You seemed more cunning than he was."

Trunks blinks.

Symone blinks too, "Um... really?"

"Trunks, do you even know the patterns or the way this girl fight?"

"Um..." he began, "Well, no, not really." he rubbed the back of his neck.

Vegeta scoffs, "Hmph. Just as a thought. You didn't even take the time to at least study her movements or technique. Therefore, you became a Super Saiya-jin way too soon." he crossed his arms over his chest, "You were concentrating on your victory, than figuring your opponent out. You could've been in defeat if this girl was stronger than she needs to be. Pulling a stunt like that can get you killed one day, Boy."

"So, does that mean you know my style in fighting, Ojiisan?" Symone asked him.

"Yes."

Symone and Trunks' eyes grew wide.

"Don't look so surprised. It may've been a very difficult to face the way this girl fought, but she fights more like her mother-- like a true Volvanian." Vegeta said.

"You're right. I do." she said, _"How would he know I fight like Mom? Dad trained me longer than Mom did. Eh, maybe he's just saying that because of my cunning skills."_ she smiled at the thought of that.

"Well, now, is that so?" Trunks asked.

She nodded, "Yep. Like I said, not everyone has the strength of a Saiya-jin."

"True."

Vegeta began to levitate, "That's enough for today." he told the teens, _"Never thought I'd see the day a Volvanian fight a blooded Saiya-jin, again."_


End file.
